A Vampires Retribution
by NightbringerX
Summary: Finn and Marceline must go on a quest to find Marshall Lee the Vampire King as they are Ooo's only hope from Marshall's wrath. Along the way, they face challenges with each other, both emotionally and physically, that just may change thier current friendship and relationship forever. Sequel to The Vampire King Lives, special thanks to BossKing109 for the summary.
1. Getting Started

Well** hello everybody, I'm the NightbringerX and welcome to a tale of retribution, romance, and insanity. Enjoy the sequel, remember to comment, favorite, and follow. Also any feedback on what I might be missing or seem to be lacking let know.**

_**Important Please read**_

_**This takes place immediately after the events of the Vampire King Lives.**_

_**I strongly recommend you read it first before this one.**_

**BossKing109: No worries man, I just wanted to be subtle with romance, but this one will have what you seek.**

**Insane677: Thank you very much, and I appreciate the offer.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Getting Started_**

* * *

"So how do we get to the Blighted Lands anyway?", Finn asked Marceline as she was gathering some food from her kitchen.

"Well.", she started as she grabbed a bowl of strawberries,"We have to cross the Abyssal Swamp, and reach the Northern Shores.", she put the berries in a small container."From there, we have to cross Sea Of Ghosts..", she was interrupted by Finn.

"A Sea...", he dreaded the thought.

"Yeah a Sea, you know an Ocean.", she watched as the color drained from his face."Whats wrong Hero, scared of water.", she taunted him playfully.

"Noo!", he got defensive at this."Not scared of water, just the ocean.", he admitted embarrassed.

She could tell in his voice this was a sore-spot for him,"Lets cross that bridge when we get there okay.", she decided it be better to deal with it later.

"Sounds good to me.", he didn't want to think about it right now."Still where else do we have to go?", he was curious.

She looked back at Finn after packing away a few more containers in a black pack,"After the Sea, we'll be at the Badlands, it's filled with bandits, psychopaths, and a few towns scattered about the arid plains there."' she floated upstairs getting a few pairs of clothes.

"When we reach the Badlands, don't let on that your a hero, or else we'll have to deal with the locals there, and I don't want to deal with that.", she finished packing her pack and stood up."Then it's a straight shot to the Blighted Lands, and I have no idea what to expect there."

"How long do we have?"

"Two-months, then he kills everyone.", she sighed as she floated over to her front door.

"Then let's go!", he shouted running out the front door.

Marceline put on her sun-hat, as she quickly checked her clothes, she wore her red and black long-sleeve, a pair of jeans, and long gloves. Her axe-bass was slung over her shoulder on top of her pack. She quickly flew behind Finn and plucked him off the ground,"Okay Hero, were going to need to cross Ice-Kingdom first, so it might get a little cold.", she shifted their direction towards Ice-Kingdom.

They flew for about an hour, the Ice King hadn't even bothered to show himself as they passed through his domain. "Hey Marcie, my arms are starting to get sore.", his arms had started to feel raw from being suspended in the air.

"Tough break weenie, you can either walk or fly, and I'm not landing.", she had no sympathy in her voice.

"Come on can't we land and walk for like, 30 minutes?"

"Fine then.", she dropped him.

"Hey!", he plummeted fast like a rock, he was about to hit a tree when Marceline quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Anymore complaining then?", she asked with a smile.

"No!", he was still trying to catch his breath."You didn't have to drop me."

"I'm pretty sure I did, or you would still be complaining."

He thought about it, she was right of course."Still how much longer till we reach the Abyssal Swamp?", he wanted to get his mind off of walking, which still sounded good to him.

"It's just past this forest.", she knew it wouldn't take long.

"Ok but why is it called that?"

"You're just full of questions.", his questions started to annoy her a little as they passed over the forest."Still heres a story for an answer", she took a breath,"A long time ago, a man named Henry, lived in the swamp. Now he was obsessed with being able to beat death, so much that he began dabbling into necromancy for any solution. His quest lead him to plucking travelers off the road for experiments, and I mean twisted experiments.

Finn interrupted,"Did he succeed, or did he eventually die?"

"Don't interrupt again.", that irritated her."Anyway, he eventually discovered how to survive, he bonded his soul to an ancient tree near the center of the swamp, but it was that action that doomed the area. You see, to survive he needed to sustain his soul, so the swamp became a treacherous and winding maze, always leading people around until he took there souls. We'll be lucky to get through it, but expect a fight."

"Hey Marcie."

"Yeah.", knowing another question.

"How do you know all this?", this made him curious.

"You know those friends of mine, the ghosts?"

"Yeah.."

"Thats how they died, but they managed to get their spirits out of there."

"Oh math. Then why don't we just go around the Swamp?"

"Ok last question because there getting annoying. We can't go around, because on one side is the raging mountains which are covered in storms, and the other path is directly over the feeding grounds, where flying piranha dwell."

The swamp finally came into sight, as Marceline touched down to the ground,"This is as far as we go in the air.", she started readjusting her axe and pack, they started to tighten up in the air.

Finn used opportunity to stretch out his arms, he was happy to be on the ground. He looked over at Marceline and stared for a second,"_She's cute when she's annoyed. Wait what did I just think, Marceline is one of my best friends I shouldn't be thinking this._", he started pounding on his head trying to get the thought out of his mind.

"What's wrong Hero?", Marceline asked curiously, as she watched Finn beat his head.

He thought up a quick lie,"I ah.. had something crawling on my head.", he watched as this seemed to satisfy her curiosity. He took in a quick smell of the area, noting the smell of rot and decay on the air, it almost made him sick,"Ahh! It smells rank in there, can't we fly over it.", the smell was absolutely nauseating.

"Powers don't work in the swamp Finn, one-of the curses the Swamp Wraith put on the area."

"Swamp Wraith?", he asked confused.

"That necromancer Henry, he became a wraith, and the swamp part came naturally.", she said this looking at which grove of twisted trees to enter.

"Help! Please help me Finn!", Jake's voice resonated from the opening in the trees.

"Jake im coming!", he charged forward only for Marceline to grab him.

"Don't do it."

"I have to save Jake!", he struggled to get out of her grip.

"It's the swamp Finn! It's trying to lure you in with a loved ones voice, that's how the Wraith gets new souls.", her eyes pierced Finn's as she watched reason take over.

"Sorry. Then it knows were here?", he asked nervously.

"No. The swamp lures people in, then they get lost and the Wraith finds you."

"So how do we get through it, without getting our souls stolen?", he asked still hearing Jake's whispers of help.

"Luckily we have a map.", she held it up."This shows the path through the swamp, but it takes us close to the center.", she looked over it carefully, it was made so they would have to enter the Wraith's vicinity,"That bastard.", she thought about Marshall.

"Still we shouldn't just stand around and wait for Marshall to kill our friends.", Finn put in knowing they were wasting time.

"Then after you hero.", she gestured towards the opening in the wall of trees.

They crossed into the dark twist of trees, as the area went black, except the opening behind them. They started stepping into water, as the sound of rain took over, they went further into the passage, and heard the entrance close shut behind them as they stepped out into a small patch of land.

Finn looked over their surroundings, as he took in the grey-sky and the never-ending rain, the trees formed mazes around them, as fog seemed to cover any area to far,"So this is the Abyssal Swamp, which way do we go.", he looked over to Marceline who was removing her hat and gloves,"You sure that's a good idea?", he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry the sun never shines here.", she said this as she put the items in her pack. She took out the map and began reading it over,"We go north-east, then we go just north.", she stuffed the map back her pack."Let's go Hero, there not going to free themselves."

"Right behind you m'lady.", he laughed a little.

As they started their trek across the bog, a dark spectre watched from the tree-tops,"I love it when the brave and stupid enter."

A small crow landed on his shoulder, and started whispering in his ear.

"What! He demands my presence in my swamp! Where is he now?", the Wraith demanded outraged.

The crow whispered again then took off into the sky.

"I knew I should have destroyed that damned gate.", he muttered as he vanished in the fog.


	2. Shadows in the Mist

**Hello everyone pumped in my writing and eager to continue, as always remember to comment, favorite, and follow. **

**BossKing109: Thanks for the encouragement, your reward a new chapter.**

**Insane677: What can I say, I suffer from an over active mind, and I write new ideas constantly.**

* * *

_**Shadows in the Mist**_

* * *

Finn was bored beyond belief in the swamp, as they trekked through the marsh, he began to get tired of seeing nothing but, small islands, plenty of swamp water, and non-stop rain."How long have we been walking in this direction. It seems like it's been forever.", he complained leaning against a tree, he pulled off his shoe and dumped out the water inside.

"Stop complaining weenie, we already talked about you doing that.", she wasn't in the mood for Finn's complaints, mud caked around her boots and jeans."I hate this place.", she muttered.

"I'm not complaining, it just seems like we've been walking forever."

"That's complaining, stop doing it or you'll get a face-full of mud.", she tripped over a vine as she finished saying this landing face-first into the mud. She propped herself up, spitting out the mud.

"Hehehe.", Finn chuckled quietly hoping she didn't hear. He looked up seeing a glob of mud hurled towards him, it struck him in the face as he wiped the mud off.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for laughing Hero.", she said this wiping the chunks of mud off herself."Did I ever tell you how much I hate swamps?", she managed to get a good chunk out of her hair, the rain helped get it off, but not completely.

"Isn't that complaining?, Finn said with a smirk.

"Beaten at my own game, what am I to do now.", she joked.

Finn looked ahead noticing a small raised island, it had a large canopy tree in the center that seemed to shield most of the rain."How about we rest over there.", he pointed towards the spot,"We need our energy."

She nodded in agreement, as she Finn walked towards the spot. They set there packs on the trees side as Finn started collecting some bark and branches for a fire. Marceline sat where she was, and started strumming a little melody on her axe-bass, she was bored as well, but didn't want to complain to much. Finn brought the bark over, and despite best attempts couldn't get a fire going.

"Let me see those.", she gestured at the two branches he was holding. He handed them to her, and watched as she effortlessly started a fire,"Nothing to it Hero.", she said with a grin and went back to her bass.

He sat there enjoying the heat from the fire, as the rain continue around them. Still he was still curious and looked out from their camp, he watched as the mist remained still, but shadows seemed to move within."Marceline...", he started but was interrupted.

"You see the figures in the mist?", she stated casually watching him nod in reply."The swamp is always trying to lead people off further by showing them familiar images. I've seen my Dad more than a few times already.", she looked out again only this time she saw it, a new figure in the mist, it was a man her height and similarly to her. She squinted, she recognized it as Marshall Lee, he stood there watching as she kept reminding herself he wasn't the real thing. The fire felt great as she struggled to keep her eyes opened.

_"Why am I not real?", she turned seeing a silhouette of Marshall beside her, she turned to Finn noticing he was moving slowly, as time came to a crawl._

_"Finn?", she asked getting no answer._

_"He can't hear you, it's just you and me.", he walked over by Finn putting a hand out to grab him._

_"Don't touch him.", she got up and swung her bass at the shadow cleaving it in two, it vanished from sight._

_"You only delay the inevitable, he will die as will you.", his voice came from every direction, she could barely recognise his voice through the distortion."You look scared..."_

_She turned seeing a brief flash of a massive and thin figure in the mist, followed by a voice that had lost all sense of humanity, or even demon, it was something older._

_"Weak..., Broken..., Death...", she felt the words echo through her mind. She felt a presence behind her, but she didn't dare turn to look, fearing what she would see._

_"Fear...", the word echoed around her, but she knew it's owner stood behind._

_She decided to turn and face it, she spun her axe-bass in rising cut. It was gone, she looked around, nothing in sight, she was on her guard as she started hearing whispers. She turned seeing a shadowed Marshall Lee, endless whispers came from phantom, she walked towards him, his head was down as she got closer, the land seemed to vanish around them and break away from existence. She stopped as she watched him look up, his eyes replaced by a bottomless red glow._

_"betrayal...", it wasn't Marshalls voice as he lunged forward, Marceline awoke with a sudden gasp._

"Marceline. Are you ok?", Finn asked concerned, he watched her struggle a bit in her sleep, this convinced Finn against sleeping himself.

She quickly snapped out of her daze,"Yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare nothing new.", she said, her tone clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok then.", Finn could get the message and dropped it. He had his back on a smooth rock, the warmth of the fire still beckoning him for sleep, his eyes kept opening and closing, he could barely hear Marceline.

"I'll take watch, get some rest if you need it Finn.", she knew he was tired.

He nodded and quickly drifted away, his mind focused on his family and friends.

* * *

_Wraiths Barrow Center of Abyssal Swamp_

Marshall stood impatient on the gate,"I hate this damn swamp.", he muttered.

"To what do I owe this unexpected arrival my lord.", the Wraith gave a bow.

"At least he remembers his place.", he thought to himself."I'm here for the tuner."

"Ah I thought as much. The thing is I want payment for it, I powered it for you and kept it safe.", he wasn't going to give him something he wanted without payment.

"Payment? Are you joking, I gave you your payment several centuries ago, a hundred souls, and you owe your existence to me.", he wasn't in the mood for his games. He had prisoners back home to deal with, and the dog had already panicked well, this thought gave him a smile.

"Fair payment or you can forget about it.", the Wraith cackled a bit.

"Fine then...", he sprang forwards fast, his amulet glowed as he buried his fist in the Wraiths stomach, he lurched forward as Marshall quickly back-flipped bringing a solid kick to the Wraiths semi-decomposed skull sending him into the water, next to a very old tree.

He laid on his back, he tried getting up only to feel a quick pressure on his chest, he saw Marshalls foot on his chest, and his axe at the trees side.

"Your life, or the tuner, there's a fair trade.", he was ready to kill him in a heart-beat.

"No need to do anything rash I was joking...", he knew Marshall could end him here and now, be quickly produced a small black sphere from his cloak holding it up, Marshall grabbed it feeling it vibrate in his hands.

"The first step towards salvation.", he stared transfixed at the sphere as he turned to leave.

"Wait!", the Wraith called behind him,"What is that for anyway, you never told me.", he was curious about it.

He stepped on the gate and turned towards the old spectre,"Lets just say, this is the key to my ascendance. There is also a human and Vampire in your swamp, I don't care what you do to the boy, but make sure to break the girl.", with that he vanished leaving more questions than answers for the Wraith.

"Very cryptic", the Wraith thought to himself, as his crow landed besides him. It leaned over whispering into what was left of his ear,"Their going to pass the barrows, then will lie in wait, until they enter our web.", he ushered his pet off as he prepared a trap."Let the games begin."


	3. Sickness

**Was watching Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, got some good ideas, also finally learned Gumball is voiced by Niel Patrick Harris it makes so much sense about his character now. Also remember to comment, favorite, and follow, I see all the people who read.**

**BossKing109: Your wish is my command.**

**Insane677: The shadows part a little more.**

* * *

**_Sickness_**

* * *

Marceline watched as Finn found bliss in his sleep,"At least he could find some peace.", she was on alert as swamp continued, never-changing and never-ceasing, it was a pattern she was sick of,"Man this is crazy boring.", she said out-loud to herself. She reached over to her pack and opened it looking to get a quick strawberry."What?", she felt a familiar sensation as she pulled out the memory shard, it coursed with energy as it shattered in her hands plunging her into a memory.

* * *

_Ooo- 992 years ago, 2 weeks after WWIII_

The world came back slowly, as Marshalls sight wavered to come back, he turned his head slowly and painfully, taking in his surroundings. He saw he was in a shack of some kind, he sat up a little gripping his chest, the pain was intense. He looked down seeing bandages on his left arm and on his torso,"What happened?", his was barely a croak as he gasped a bit for air.

The door opened, he quickly laid back down pretending to be asleep, as the blue-skinned man walked in."Lets see.", he walked over to Marshall as he took out a small black device and waved it over Marshall, it made a strange sound as the man shook his head,"He's still glowing.", Marshall cracked his eyes a little more seeing him take out a syringe, he grabbed Marshall's arm.

"No!", he ripped his arm out of the mans hand which caused a sudden surge of pain, and caused the man to jump in surprise.

"Take it easy.", he got up trying to calm the 8-year-old,"I just need to give you some medicine."

"No! Who are you and what did you do to me.", he demanded as he felt pain. Surge through his system.

"Ok listen", he took a breath,"My name is Simon, whats yours.", he asked carefully.

"Marshall.", he responded weakly.

"That's a nice name for a boy.", he wanted to ease his mind,"Now listen Marshall, this is medicine for your illness."

"What illness?", he asked puzzled.

"You have a form of radiation poisoning, I found you hemorrhaging on the beach.", he said sadly.

"What's that?", he didn't know what the word meant.

"You were coughing up blood from your insides.", he stated knowing he had to be straight about it.

"How do you know I was doing that?", this alarmed him hearing it.

Simon grabbed an old book from his backpack,"This is a medical book, I got it as a gift, look.", he opened the book to the page he marked, and let Marshall read it, he watched as the color left the boys face.

"But it says it's fatal, how am I still alive."

He brought the syringe up,"This is made from a recipe I learned from a friend, it can purge the radiation from your system every 72 hours, but it keeps coming back leading to the hemorrhaging.", Simon beckoned for his arm, which he gave reluctantly."You also seem resilient to radiation, that's what saved you from dying.", he gave a soft smile

"Will it hurt.", he tensed seeing Simon quickly wipe his arm with a wet cloth.

"It will be fine, just relax.", he brought the needle over and injected its contents into Marshalls arm.

"Will I ever get better?", he asked still struggling for some breath.

"Sadly, it looks like it keeps growing despite what I do, I have 20 doses enough for 10 weeks, but I'll show you the recipe, so you'll be able to make it to, incase I ever forget.", he gave sad smile at this. Still you should be able to walk and run soon, but you"ll always need the injections...

The memory faded to nothing at this last word, as Marceline felt herself pulled back into the swamp.

* * *

The world faded back into color as Marceline, she took a moment to make sense of what see had seen,"How can he be doing so much, if he's dying.", this confused her, but she stopped wondering after seeing Finn start to stir. She quickly put the crystal back into her pocket and grabbed her bass,"You finally awake Hero.", she asked strumming her bass again.

Finn sat up a little and finally responded,"Yeah...", he yawned as he stood up stretching,"How long was I asleep?", he asked unable to tell from the swamp.

"Maybe an hour or two.", she responded putting her pack and bass back on. See pulled out the map checking it,"Ready to head out Hero.", she walked out from under the train feeling the cool patter of rain on her skin, it felt nice after the warm fire.

Finn watched as Marceline took a second to enjoy the rain, he thought she looked amazing,_"I hope these thoughts stop soon. But she does look-"_, he shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

"You coming or what?", she asked seeing him hesitate.

"What. Oh yeah right behind you.", he went to put on his hat, but noticed it was caked with mud from earlier. He put it in his pack deciding he'd go without it, he walked into the rain noticing how cool it actually was.

"Well lets keep moving.", Marceline said with new-found energy, as she lead the way through the marsh.

They moved through the undergrowth and marshes, sticking close to the path Marshall had laid out for them. Finn kept his vigil, as Marceline had her face glued to the mao, knowing they could trail off in a second, and be lost forever.

"Marceline?", Finn asked nervously staring off into the mist.

"What is it Hero?", expecting more questions.

"You see that too right," he pointed to the mist at their side.

She looked to her side seeing shambling figures approaching them, she got her axe ready, as Finn grabbed his sword."Six on two looks like a fair fight, three for me and three for you.", Finn said confident as the figures left the mist.

They had green rotted skin and were decomposed badly, as one spoke,"For the master...", they all kept chanting as they charged the two, one-of the creatures swung a boney claw for Finns head, he brought his sword up catching the mesh of flesh and bone. He brought the sword down cutting into the corpses flesh cutting open the arm as a green bile poured out, it smelled rancid.

"Sick!", he leapt back watching his friends charge at him, he brought his sword for an overhead slash bringing it into ones head, it lodged itself in its skull. It looked at Finn smiling through broken teeth as its comrade punched the hero sending him rolling into the water,"These guys are pretty tough.", he said catching his breath.

Marceline was busy fighting her attackers, she brought the axe into ones gut. It laughed as bile came out the wound, Marceline ripped out her axe, with no idea how to kill it. It quickly brought its arm back ready for a strike, she saw this and brought her axe down quickly severing its arm.

Bile poured from the wound as it writhed standing, it gave a small growl and spoke,"Kill the girl.", Marceline got an idea as its comrades turned to attack her.

"Finn! Take off their limbs! Watch this.", she quickly brought the axe to a horizontal slash at the injured one, her axe cut into its neck taking it off. Its comrades stopped watching their brother fall to the ground bile gushing out.

"Kill now!", they all charged her.

Finn got up quickly,"Get away from her!", he screamed running behind the one with his sword lodged in its skull. He kicked its twisted knees getting a sickening crunch in return as it fell to its knees, he grabbed his word and ripped it out before returning a backhand slash severing its head.

The four remaining corpses split two on one.

Marceline quickly brought her axe for a downward slash, the corpse brought its arms up in defense catching it in the flesh. She struggled to remove as is friend charged her taking her off her feet and throwing her into a tree,"I'll kill you!", her eyes went red as she charged it throwing a punch, it caught her blow easily.

"You have no power here.", it spoke through rotted lips, it brought its claw to the side ready for a slash, she saw this and pulled itself from its grip not noticing the other one behind her, it brought its claws down her back slicing into her flesh.

"Ahhh!", she screamed falling to her knees.

"Marceline!", Finn screamed finishing off one, he charged the one in front of her with the axe embedded in its arms. It went for a swipe witch Finn caught with his sword and pushed its claw to the ground, he brought his sword through its face smashing its skull.

"Die!", he rolled out of the path of its claw, and landed next to the one with Marcelines axe in it. He ripped out the axe and brandished the sword and axe at the last corpse."This is for Jake!", he brought his sword down wedging it in its legs. He gripped Marcelines axe tightly with both hands bringing it above his head,"And this ones for Marceline!", he stopped himself seeing it laugh at her name.

"Hahahaha! Perhaps you should see your friend.", it grinned evilly as bile ran out its moth.

Finn turned to see Marceline on her knees still, he heard it laugh again and brought her axe in a horizontal slash cutting its head in half as it slumped to the ground. He rushed to Marcelines side looking at the wounds on her back."Hold on Marcy, i'll get the tears."

"Wait I don't want to use them to fast, how bad is it.", she asked feeling her body surge with pain.

He looked at her back,"They look pretty bad."

"No Finn you need to pull up my shirt and look, I need to know what it looks like."

Finn turned red at this,"Umm.."

"Finn were friends, just look at the wound and describe it.", she gasped a bit, she knew the wound was bad, but she needed to know something else.

Finn carefully pulled her shirt up exposing the slash, his thoughts raced as he got a good look at the wounds."Its leaking greenish liquid.", he said worried.

"Should have known poison.", she had to put effort into it.

Finn quickly took out the bottle of cyclops tears and put a drop on her back. The wound healed immediately,"Feel better."

"No.", she gasped,"The wound healed Finn, but the poison is still there."

"How do we fix it.", he was desperate for any solution to her pain.

"I don't think anything short of killing the Wraith, the poison feels supernatural.", she coughed heavily barely able to stay up.

"Then that's what were going to do, we have to pass by his home anyway.", he picked her up bass throwing putting it on his back, and picked her up bridal style.

"Finn, the wrait-", she was stopped short from a coughing fit.

"Which way.", he asked determined to help her.

She pulled out the map and looked at it with effort,"Twent-y minutes, that way.", she pointed breathing heavily. Finn darted in the direction, he wasn't about to let her die.

As Finn ran off towards the barrows, Marceline in his arms, they failed to notice that the shard had fallen out off Marcelines pocket as it slowly sunk to bottom of the Marsh.


	4. The Wraith

**Started writing immediately after posting chapter 3, I feel good about chapter 4. Helps that I have every episode of Adventure Time recorded, lets me know the character as I write. Sorry if this seems rushed at all, I've read and reread it correcting every time, but I don't know.**

**Insane677: Not all innocent LSP was like doing a public service, and i'd dream of killing her ever since I saw her in prisoners of love.**

**AdventureTime247: Thank you, glad you like it.**

**Juju: Not sure how to respond, but still thanks.**

* * *

_**The Wraith**_

* * *

Finn kept running, refusing to stop or take a break as Marceline steadily grew worse and worse. She resembled sick grey meat in her color and was coughing harder, the only thing saving her was the fact Finn was carrying her, which stopped the poison from spreading faster.

As he ran further he noticed the swamp change, the fog changed to a low clinging mist, the heavy-rains became a soft trickle and the ground evened out. He looked seeing two torches opposite of each other, but made the same, it looked as though someone took a long piece of wood nailing a skull to the top, and cut the top half of the skull open, which now held a purplish flame, they were on both sides of a large entrance of twisted trees.

He passed through them not noticing the barrier that projected behind him barring the way out as he ran into a small clearing, the feeling of desolation surrounded him. He set Marceline down gently next to an old tree near the center, and handed her the axe, he looked up and called out,"If you want our souls then come and get them you coward!", he screamed, and waited for its response.

"Hehehe!", a sinister laugh went off around him."It has been to long since I've had a good human soul. And your heroic, it will make a fine snack, although it seems your friend is closer to giving me hers."

"Big talk from a coward who won't even show himself!", Finn replied trying to provoke him, his sword was ready.

"So eager to die, very well then.", with this last word a purple streak of energy shot out from the mist, Finn quickly raised his sword deflecting it."Ah demons blood, this will be interesting...", his voice carried out on the air as he appeared before Finn.

"Oh my Glob...", Finn watched as The Wraith appeared from the mist, he wore a dark black robe and hood, his face was a mesh of clear skull and clinging flesh, his hands were taloned, with a mix of bone and flesh, but Finn noticed how no feet were visible on him, he hovered above the ground.

"Time to die Hero.", he shot another blast at Finn whose sword yet again deflected it, he quickly threw another large blast at the ground as Finn evaded it, the ground erupted with an explosion throwing bones free from their tomb. He moved fast towards Finn, his left hand aimed to rend Finns arm, he brought his sword up as the Wraith grabbed it, his other hand came up for a swipe, Finn guessing it was also probably poisoned dropped his sword and rolled back,"Whats wrong? Afraid to get scratched.", he taunted and threw Finns sword to the side as it landed on dry ground.

Finn took a quick breath as he saw another bolt aimed for him,"Woah!", he screamed rolling out-of-the-way. He watched as The Wraiths arms sparked as he fired a stream of purple lightning from his hands, he moved fast trying to outrun it. He ran past the tree as he noticed he stopped, he looked seeing he didn't go for the tree, he remembered the story Marceline told him,"_To survive he binded his soul to Ancient tree_.", the words played back in his mind."_Of course. The tree, that's how to beat him_.", he looked fast to find his fallen sword, he noticed at The Wraiths side as it launched another beam, he rolled under it feeling the beam sear his back, it stopped and went for a swipe only to hit the air as Finn grabbed his sword and rolled away.

"Cowardly human!", it's voice sounded distorted,"If you won't stand and fight maybe your friend will!", he raised his hand as it glowed a deep purple rasing Marceline from the ground, she couldn't even speak.

"Marceline!", Finn watched in horror as her soul was being ripped out,"Hyaah!", he leapt at the Wraith who turned backhanding him, sending him flying into the tree.

"You can't save her fool.", it hissed,"Now watch her die!", Finn looked to see Marcelines spirit starting to leave her body.

"Nooo!", he screamed feeling powerless, he slammed his sword back smacking into the tree.

"Ughhh!", it gave out a quick cry of pain, Finn turned looking at the tree, he grabbed his sword and quickly stabbed into the tree all the way to the pommel."Rarrgh!", the Wraith gave a roar of pain, as a glowing gash appeared on its chest, it dropped Marceline as her spirit returned to her, she gave a gasp.

"Say goodbye you sick freak!", Finn went for another strike at the tree only to get a massive stream of energy fired at him. He raised his sword to block it only to be sent flying away from the tree, he sat up from the ground,"Lucky hit.", he said aching.

"You think you can defeat me.", the rain picked up as he spoke,"Witness my true power...", his voice turned demonic as he flew up in the air."The bodies of the dead surround you. I call you all back to service, hear my voice and live again!", the ground shook slowly as the corpses of the dead from centuries of killing rose around Finn.

"What the-", Finn got interrupted as a particularly large corpse broke through the ground under him. He jumped off the corpse and took of the skull causing it to collapse,"Easier than earlier.", he looked out seeing the dozens of corpses up and rising,"But way more."

"Watch mortal. It gets far worse.", he dissipated as the tree made an ominous groan. Is roots twisted as its branches formed arms and legs, the trunk stretched and twisted forming a torso as a head made from branches and roots formed. The head resembled a hockey-mask as both eye holes glowed a deep purple,"Now you face true power...", it seemed to moan as it charged two-massive hands outstretched to crush him.

Marceline awoke her body throbbing with pain,"Finn...", she groaned softly trying to get up, she turned to her side seeing Finn in a fight for survival against the Tree-Wraith and a horde of undead-minions,"Finn!", she shouted slightly still struggling as she propped herself up at the Rift-Gate.

Finn struck down the undead one by one, he dodged a smash from the Wraith only to be flanked by a dozen more undead at his sides,"How many are there", he thought wearily, as he tired. He turned blocking swords and spears from the undead, he turned to block an axe wielding one to late, he felt the axe cut across his sword arm as he dropped his weapon, the rain made the blood move down his arm as he clutched it. He tried to reach into his pack,"Just have to get those tears", he felt the crushing grasp of the Wraith as he lifted the Hero off the ground.

"Fool! Hahaha, did you really think you could kill me? Die now...", he closed his fist as Finn felt himself being crushed, he outstretched his arms and legs keeping the hand from closing."Hahaha! I love it when you mortals think you have a chance!", he roared with laughter as he continued his crushing grasp.

"Finn.", Marceline felt utterly helpless, her best friend was about to be killed before her eyes and there was nothing she could do. A tear ran down her face when she heard the gate go off behind her,"What in the name of Glob?", she looked on the platform seeing a few small spiked balls each about the size of a baseball, each had a small red button top. She looked seeing a small note, she grabbed it before it got soaked any more, the writing was almost eligible.

_Use on Wraith_

_-M_

She didn't know what to make of it, but she had to help Finn. She grabbed one of the balls and pressed the button as it started an ominous beep, she threw it as hard as she could, as it landed on the back of the Wraiths leg.

"What the-Uaagh!", the Wraith roared in pain as his leg was blown to splinters, he dropped Finn as he went to grab his limb which was gone."What sorcery is this!", he yelled as the rains increased trying to put out the fire it started, it was useless as the bomb was filled with white-phosphorus, it embedded into the bark of his body.

Finn took this chance and quickly got the tears putting it on his arm, he watched the wound healed instantly, as Marceline called to him,"Over here!", he ran to her side.

"Marcy are you ok!", his voice was filled with concern.

"Listen. Before he gets up, use those bombs there, push the button and throw them at him.", she said straining for breath the poison had spread through the movement.

"But-", Finn need to know more, like where did they come from.

"Finn!", she shouted, he turned seeing the Wraith propping himself up as his minions turned to them now.

He took the hint quickly grabbing another and throwing it, it landed on the Wraiths hand as he tried launching an energy blast. He desperately tried to remove the bomb only for his hands to be blown off, a purple mist leaked from the wounds. Finn quickly ready another Bomb when a crossbow bolt flew past him, he dropped in surprise as it rolled onto the gate, next to the others,"Oh no.", he quickly rushed and picked up Marceline who grasped her axe as the explosion went off. It was massive, as the gate was blown from existence sending its own blast, it sent Finn and Marceline flying, the fire from the blast scorched his back scorch as he shielded Marceline.

They both struggled to sit up Finn got his feet,"Is he dead?", he asked getting up trying to help Marceline up.

"'No.", Finn turned his head seeing a massive tree limb take him swing at him, it took him off his feet into a nearby pool."You!", he turned to Marceline,"I don't know where you obtained those. But now you die!", he raised his scorched arm ready to impale her, suddenly Finn leapt from behind, a quick dose of tears had revitalized him, as he embedded his sword in his head. The Wraith howled in pain as Finn took Marcelines axe which he had grabbed from the ground and with a sudden surge of energy took the Wraiths head clean off his shoulders.

In that instant the Rain ceased, the mist cleared, and the Ancient tree, the Wraiths anchor to the world decayed time finally catching up with it.

Finn fell into a pile of Ashes as Marceline stood, the poison gone with Wraiths death, and more importantly her powers restored, she looked up seeing it was early morning. She quickly reached into her pack, and brought out her sunhat and gloves."Is it over?", Finn asked in disbelief.


	5. The Seer

**Think this has turned out pretty well so far, also any feedback or suggestions on the stroy always helps with my writing and is greatly appreciated, remember to comment, favorite, and follow its you guys that keep me going.**

**Insane677: Nice, pretty good one liner.**

**BossKing109: Thank you.**

**Juju: The best of Marshall has yet to come ;)**

**He23t: Thank you glad you like it.**

* * *

_**The Seer**_

* * *

Marceline and Finn were on the move, since the death of the Wraith the curse on the swamp had been lifted giving Marceline her powers back. As they moved through the air Finn got curious again,"Ah Marceline where'd you get those bombs?", Finn asked still wondering.

"Another round of questions.", she smirked.

"Oh yeah...", he remembered being dropped last time he was in the air.

"I'm just joking Hero. You don't need to worry.", she said with a small laugh.

"Oh.", he went a little red,"But where did you get them?"

"Well, I was sitting there watching you get crushed, and that gate went off and... well the bombs were there with a note."

"What did the note say?", he asked curiously.

"Well, it's just said use on Wraith, it was badly written and was marked with an M.", it still troubled her on that.

They started flying into a blizzard, the terrain became a tundra with snow-covered forests decorating the landscape as they approached the Northern Shore. Marceline continued on despite the howling winds as Finn felt himself starting to freeze in wind,"Marc-y c-ou-ld we land, I can't feel my legs.", he felt the chill cut through his bones.

Marceline looked down seeing Finn shiver and shudder to the cold,"Fine weenie.", she didn't feel the cold to badly, but she knew he needed to get warmer. She landed next to a large frost covered boulder stack, Finn took of his pack and started rummaging through it grabbing a pair of blue-pants and his sweater, he quickly turned towards Marceline,"Ah could you turn around?", he asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Finn, you can be cute when you act heroic.", she said playfully, he turned redder at this."Besides, Jake told me about how you saw me naked.", she said casually.

"Jake!", he couldn't believe Jake told her about that.

"I knew it!", she had always suspected it was Finn that day,"Finn it's okay, we need to be comfortable around each other as it is."

Finn thought about it for a second, she was right, they would have to get comfortable around each other for this quest."Fine then, just don't stare.", he was still a little red.

"Don't worry Hero, I'm not that kind of girl.", she laughed a little.

Finally Finn took of his shoes, then his shorts, his mind raced as he could only imagine what Marceline was thinking,"_Oh glob_!", that was the only thing he could think.

"_He's cute when he's being heroic."_, she thought before giving a small smirk. She watched Finn take a look around as he finished pulling his sweater over his head.

"How far are we from the...", he shuddered thinking about it,"Ocean."

"Maybe by flying another day or if we walk four or five days."

"Lucky we have flying.", he said optimistically.

"The thing is we don't have the luxury of non-stop flight.", she said grabbing a strawberry from her pack and draining it, then tossed it to Finn,"Out here around night there are creatures that stalk the air at night here. Their.", she tried to describe them,"Large man-sized creatures, they have lizard like eyes, hairy bodies, and a face like a wolf full of serrated teeth, and to add to problems they have great wings on their backs like a dragons, and taloned hands and feet.", she said this scanning the cloudy skies.

"Woah! Do people live up here?", he wondering hearing about these beasts.

"There's one village to the north, they make ships, which were going to need if we plan to get across."

"Then what do-", he was cut off by Marceline.

"Did you hear that?", she scanned the area.

"What do you mean?", Finn was a little concerned at this. Marceline ears were focused on the wind.

_"Marceline...Can hear me...Silence...Must be stopped...Help her...Must be allowed...",_ all these whispers were on her ears at once as she watched the wind pick up.

"Do you hear the whispers Finn?", she needed to know.

"No. What whispers?", he was alarmed now, as he watched her turn looking for anything.

"Where are you!", she called out as the whispers continued, the air felt heavy, as the sound of the wind faded replaced by the whispers, her vision started to fade as she struggled to keep standing.

"Marceline! Marceline!", Finn yelled to her, but it came out as muffled to her, she felt as though a wave of energy struck her as she stumbled to the ground the snow covering her fall, Finn rushed to her side fear consumed him,"Marceline! Marceline get up!", he pleaded as she felt herself lose consciousness. Finn shook her trying to wake her up,"Marceline please wake up!", he watched the color of her skin pale. He picked her up and quickly brought her to a nearby tree, he looked around looking for a path or trail.

Rarggh!", a sudden roar came from his side, it sounded like a tiger almost, he turned seeing one of the creatures Marceline described up in the tree.

"Oh man...", he was in disbelief at the sight of the beast, it was like being stared down by the lich, its gazed pierced his being, it leapt down from the tree to the snow in front of him giving a low growl, as it slowly crawled closer watching its prey."Get lost were not snacks!", he shouted drawing his sword. He watched as it bared its gaping maw, and slid its taloned fingers across the ground as it slowly circled him, it turned noticing the Marceline against the tree, and looked like it was weighing its options."Hey!", Finn picked up a rock noticing the creature stared at Marceline, and chucked it at it slamming into its skull. It turned giving long roar and charged forward, Finn jumped to the side and slashed its side with his sword, it gave a low growl and quickly used its tail and turned taking Finn of his feet as he fell into the snow, the creature charged at the fallen hero. Finn quickly brought his sword up holding it horizontally as it jammed in its mouth, he held on as it thrashed trying to crush the sword. Its claws came forward pinning his shoulders to the ground as it finally gave a sudden swing of its head sending the sword flying to the side as it gave a roar at Finn ready to end his life. Finn closed his eyes waiting for that last bite, when a sudden shout came from the side.

"Begone demon! Go back to your nest, for you shall not feast this day!", an old woman came from their left, she wore an old blue robe and hood, with a long staff. It jumped off Finn giving a long roar to this new intruder,"I said leave!", her staff emitted a blinding beam of light at the creatures eyes, its wings unfurled as it tried to block the light as it gave a multitude of roars backing away."Now away with you!", with that a massive surge of light erupted from the end of her staff, as the creature took of disappearing on the cloudy skies.

Finn couldn't belive what he had just seen,"Who are-", he was interrupted.

"I know you have questions.", she hurried to Marcelines side and looked her over,"It's as I feared, the memories were unstable already, he tried but he was unstable, maybe the memories did make it.", she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?", he couldn't understand her as the sounds of roars floated across the air.

"Quickly grab Marceline and follow me, the hunters will be back in numbers, and we must reach safety.", she ushered him to move as she turned and began to walk.

"Wait how do you know Marceline and why should we follow you?", Finn wasn't certain of this person yet.

"I know you have questions Finn.", he was caught off guard at this,"But you must trust me, I have waited a long time for you both to reach here and we must hurry before the beasts arrive.", her voice sounded urgent, as a roar went off as they got closer, Finn quickly grabbed Marceline and hurried behind her as the woman lead him to safety.


	6. Visions and Messages

**My writers block is starting to pass, and even better I have an idea of what I want to do for the next 6 or 7 chapters, anyone wanna take a guess what character I plan to introduce after reading this chapter. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**BossKing109: Don't worry man I got you covered(warps in new chapter) its homemade.**

* * *

_**Visions and Messages**_

* * *

_Marceline looked around, she was in a small dark room, the only light was a bright white light emanating from the cracks and crevices of the walls, there were two doors on the opposite ends of the room. She walked slowly to one door and opened it revealing a wall, she turned and walked towards the other door, the sound of whispers rang out behind it,"Whats behind door number two.", she spoke softly as she opened it revealing a large broken hallway, it was missing a ceiling and the sky looked like that memory shard._

_"Marceline...", she turned seeing a massive, yet skinny built man, he wore a faded suit, his arms and fingers stretched down towards his legs, and he had no face, he was at the end of the hall._

_"Who are you!?", she called out, she felt uneasy evil radiated from it._

_"You will be stopped...", it moved towards her the ground around and behind it disintegrating to nothing as it walked slowly almost savoring each step. She backed up slowly into the center of the room, she was trapped._

_"Run...Escape...", a new voice went off behind her as she watched the sealed door shatter revealing another long hallway. She ran down the hallway as the being behind her drew closer, no matter how far she ran the hall stretched on forever as the thing behind her got closer. She looked ahead finally seeing a turn, she bolted for it as she heard the beings voice in her mind._

_"You will die...Escape is hopeless...", the voice was filled with dread and despair that cut to her very being, she looked back noticing how she didn't want to look away, she forced herself to keep running and attempted to cross the corner when she felt herself being pulled back, the walls at her side began splintering and breaking as she felt she was being sucked back._

_"Aaaah!", she held onto the corner for her very life as tried to pull herself around, her grip was slipping as one hand let go, she could feel her strength wavering as she lost her grip on the wall._

_"Save...", a pale arm shot around the corner grabbing Marcelines hand as it pulled her around the corner. She fell to the ground, the passage behind her sealed as the suction ceased, she looked up to see her savior, but no one was in sight."Must understand...", this voice cut through her as well, but instead of dread and despair, she felt sadness and regret._

_"Understand what?", she had no idea what the voice wanted._

_"Understand...", it resonated from the very walls as images flooded her mind, she saw a woman with black hair and pale skin and a vampire, she saw an ornate knife many symbols covered it as a depiction of what looked like vines extended from the pommel to the hilt, and finally two images kept flashing in her mind one of the being that had chased her down the hall and Marshalls amulet, the two images flashed simultaneously in her mind._

_"Found you...", the voices merged as she turned seeing Marshall his hand in the air, only his fingers were long massive claws as a bright red glow came from his eyes,"Die...", he swung and she awoke with a gasp._

She looked around quickly, she was in a small cottage a fire by her side as she laid on a bed,"Marcy your awake.", she turned being greeted by Finn with a large hug.

"Ok get off Hero.", he turned a little red and let go realizing he held a little to tightly."Where are we?", she asked getting a response from the woman walking into the room.

"In my home, I am Lelia the Seer, and I have waited a very long time for you and Finn.", she spoke softly as she sat in a chair near Marcelines side,"Let me see the shard."

"I lost it i-", she looked down at her hand seeing a small shard, it was cracked and glowing, it felt warm. She handed it to Lelia and watched as she examined it.

"Very lucky. Not many could survive, most lose themselves in the fragments and with another mind already in well, it could drive many mad and to death.", she spoke sadly.

"But whats going on exactly, what happened?", Marceline needed to know.

"I'm sorry child, but it is not my place, I can only say so much.", she said this calmly as she got up and walked to her shelf,"I have lived for 800 hundred years, awaiting to deliver a message at the right time, and finally you arrive.", she turned towards Finn,"And you Finn the Human, I have had many trinkets reach me over time, but this has an owner.", she grabbed a small golden locket and handed it to him,"The shadows of ones past always linger, be ready for when it presents itself.", she spoke quickly as her voice sounded distraught.

Finn looked at the locket, it was a faded gold with _J.M_ scratched in on the back. He opened it revealing a man and a woman holding two small babies, the man had blonde-hair blue eyes, and the woman had blonde-hair green eyes, one of the children they held was a boy,he recognized him,"Its me.", he looked there was a girl,"Is this my family?", he asked uncertain.

She gave a soft nod and walked towards Marceline handing her a small circular disk-shaped device, it had a glass center, Lelia noticed her confusion,"It's a holoplayer, very old and damaged, but it has an important message for your eyes and ears.", she gestured to hers as she said this.

"But-", she was cut off by the woman.

"You will reach a town called Riga eventually, find the librarian and ask about Der Ritter, tell him Lelia sent you. He will help you understand." the voice word echoed in Marcelines mind.

_"Must Understand..."_ she couldn't take the cryptic clues anymore.

"Who's the message from?!", she shouted needing to know as she jumped out of the bed, Finn was still fixated on the locket, she watched her walk to the window and look out at the snow, a tear ran down from her eye.

"It's from-," she got no further as a crossbow bolt went through the window striking her in the throat, she toppled back on floor as Marceline rushed to her, Finn darted up and looked out the window seeing Marshall Lee toss aside a crossbow.

"I hate it when people try to ruin my fun. Hahahaha!", he laughed walking away.

Finn jumped out the window sword drawn,"I'll kill you!"

Marceline went to join him when Lelia grabbed her arm she turned to see the light fading from her eyes fast she spoke as she choked on her own blood,"It-s fr-om M-arshall...", she stopped breathing as her body went limp, Marceline quickly went out the window to help Finn seeing him suspended in the air his limbs outstretched.

"I just love it when fools like him think they can kill me. What should I do with him Marceline, rip him apart or let him go?", Marshall asked a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Let him go Marshall! Then I'll kill you!", she responded coldly.

"Your wish is my command.", he tossed Finn high into the air, right into the clutches of a hunter who was passing by.

Finn struggled in its grasp as it flew towards its nest,"Marceline!", he called out.

Marceline was about to charge Marshall when he spoke,"You can fight and lose, or go and save your mortal toy.", he already knew her choice as she took off after the Hunter,"I'll be seeing you, also I'm cutting your time down to a month, hehehehe.", he called out behind her as he walked off into the seers house,"Now lets see if that old crow still had my phase crystal", he walked through the front door and started to ransack the place, he overturned everything until he found a loose floor board,"To predictable.", he lifted it up revealing a small chest,"Another piece, and to think I would never of found her if it wasn't for those two fools.", he walked out, but not before setting the place on fire. He whistled as he stepped out in the howling wind,"It will be time for a test fire soon enough."

Marceline flew fast to catch up when she saw the beast,"Finn!", she called out the snow picked up.

"Marceline!", he sounded distant but close, she moved with every ounce of strength she had to catch up, the beast turned its head giving a roar.

"Let him go!", she grabbed onto the beasts back and pulled herself to its head as it rolled trying to throw her off. She grabbed her Axe off her shoulder and swung down behind the Hunters head, it wedged tightly into its neck as it let out a pained roar, she noticed the axe didn't get far enough for a kill, but enough to wound it. She held on digging the axe in deeper as it cried out, Finn started to pull open its claws.

"Marceline!", the creature dropped him and Marceline ripped out her Axe moving to catch the falling hero.

"Hold on!", she called out moving fast behind him and catching him,"You okay?", she asked noticing the look of terror on his face.

"Marceline look.", he pointed behind them showing four or five of them."Time to run?", he asked.

"Lets go Hero!", she moved fast to the ground as the beasts closed in behind them, they were above the trees as the Hunters swooped down behind them trying to grab them."Man these guys are persistent.", she said as one tried swooping behind her,"Any ideas Hero?", she asked casually despite the danger.

Finn surveyed the ground looking for any escape,"There!", he pointed towards a narrow crevice under a large stack of boulders. She flew quickly to the ground, they dashed for the safety of the rocks as the beasts descended to the ground they got into the crevice just as one of the Hunters caught up, it roared in frustration as the opening was to small for its frame."So we just wait them out?", Finn asked unable to pull her sword out in the small space.

"It looks like it.", she said this annoyed as she suddenly feel the ground shake under them. "This is not good.", she heard the creatures above them on the rocks, their weight started to make the structure collapse.

Finn felt the ground give way under him as he and Marceline fell into the darkness below.


	7. Metro Run

**Very happy about how this chapter turned out. Remember as always comment, favorite, and follow. **

**Insane677: It will be enlightening.**

**Neverthrive: Yes and No, he likes that form.**

**BossKing109: Thank you, and no problem.**

**thisisagoodname: I update fast, and thank you, good to know I got the adventure right.**

**Juju: Nice, glad to know Marshalls got followers.**

* * *

**_Metro Run_**

* * *

Finn and Marceline fell into the darkness before hitting the ground below,"Oahh!", Finn moaned out, he ached as he looked up seeing rocks coming down on top of him.

"Finn!", Marceline quickly grabbed him and flew them away from piling rocks as the passage and opening behind them sealed.

"Thanks.", he said this while taking in a deep breath, the air felt heavy."Where are we?", he looked around the tunnel, there were tracks on the ground and it was smoothly cut around the sides.

"It's a metro.", she watched the puzzled expression on his face,"You know a subway.", nothing seemed to click."This is a place where trains traveled underground only.", she watched as it finally got through to him.

"Metro. Meeetro", he played with the word."So how do we get out of here?", he wondered surveying the tunnel.

"The only way to go is forward.", she pointed down the tunnel, it was illuminated from glowing mushrooms and cracks in the ceiling.

"Think anything lives down here?"

"I doubt it. This place is just quiet, as if nothing has stepped foot here in centuries.", she said this hearing nothing but water drops and the wind."Looks like we have a walk ahead of us.", she lead on as they started down the tunnel. They walked down the barren tunnel, only to occasionally see a bone or two left and abandoned.

"How old is this place?", Finn was trying to pass time the walking seemed to gon forever.

"Before the Great Mushroom War, this is all human built."

"Humans built this?", Finn wanted to know more,"Why did they build it? Was it always as dark and creepy or-"

"Okay enough with the questions Hero. I was only eight when the Mushroom War happened , I couldn't tell you.", she said slightly annoyed.

"I'm just curious is all. What if we were in a Vampire ruin, wouldn't you be curious about your people?", he asked.

"No, because there are no Vampire ruins. Vampirism is a virus in a way, I was half-human and demon once.", she looked ahead at a half buried train car the back was uncovered but the door still on.

"I thought you were always a Vampire, isn't your Dad one?", this got him interested.

"Fewer questions more helping.", she was pulling on the back of train car trying to get the door off.

"Oh yeah, hehe", he laughed nervously as he moved to help her, they pulled hard as it ripped off its hinges.

"To answer your question.", she started walking into the train car,"My Dads a demon, my mom was a human turned vampire.", she heard bones crunch as they walked through the narrow passage."So when I was born, I was half-human and demon. I became a Vampire later in life.", she explained.

"What happened to your mom?", he asked carefully.

She pulled open a door at their side as they stepped out,"I don't know really, my Dad used to say it was an accident, but he says now Marshall killed her, which he gloated about at the village.", she tried to remember her, but she only remembered bits and pieces. Now that she thought about it, she was missing entire sections of her memory.

"Look up ahead.", he pointed towards a rusted door at the right-side of the wall.

Marceline broke from her confusion seeing the door Finn pointed at,"Looks like our way out.", she said hopefully, she had enough of tunnels for now.

They opened the door, as a swarm of rats passed by them, they entered a small side-room which had many barrels and skeletons lying around."Marceline.", Finn called her name as she turned towards him.

"What?", he pointed at the ground, faintly illuminated was a trail of blood that looked as though someone dragged a body. She knelt next to the blood and inhaled,"It's fresh, maybe 15 minutes at the most."

Finn took out a lamp in his pack and lit it illuminating more of the large room, he looked around seeing small crossbow bolts in the walls and on the floor,"Looks like it was a large fight.", he looked over the blood seeing it went farther into room. They walked quietly, as they followed the trail to the other end of the room, Marceline looked to the right seeing a hallway which lead to a half-cracked door.

"There's the way out." she moved towards it as Finn heard a distinctive ripping sound from behind the door to his left.

"Hold on.", he moved his hand over the handle.

"Wait don't.", she said quietly as Finn opened the door.

"Oh glob.", he saw a man in the center of the room, three gray-skinned creatures surrounded him, they had red-eyes, long three-fingered claws, and short hind legs, they were about the size of a goblin, only much more built. One turned to Finn, it gave a sharp growl from its snout filled with razor-sharp teeth as its friends stopped eating and stared at the intruder, each got up on all fours almost waiting for a command.

"Finn!", Marceline shouted from the door, as the lead one gave out a loud roar, the doors through-out the room slammed open as multiple creatures poured out from each room, Finn dropped the lantern and turned darting for the door as the leader creature was right behind him, he leapt through the door, Marceline slammed it shut behind him as the sound of metal being pounded filled the new tunnel they entered,"You had to look!", she was beyond irritated.

"I thought someone needed help.", it was a fair defense from him.

"Yeah now we have to run.", she looked both ways, to there right a faint light was ahead of them,"Follow me Hero!", she took of fast as Finn raced behind her the sound of the door collapsing behind them neither wanting to look back at the sounds of roars and growls.

"I don't think I can run much longer.", he was exhausting fast, Marceline stopped and quickly flew back grabbing Finn as they rushed, the creatures were fast as they closed in behind."Marceline why are we slowing down?", he noticed they were picking up.

"Using my powers constantly can start to drain me.", she looked ahead seeing an unstable beam,"Finn hit that support beam.", he took out his sword and swung at the beam cutting it lean in half. The tunnel started to collapse around them as they heard the pained shrieks of the creatures behind them, the walls came down at their sides as Marceline gave one last sudden burst of speed as they rolled into the ground the tunnel buried behind them.

"Whew. I can't believe we made it." Finn got up panting as he brushed the dust off himself.

"Last time-, I let you wander off.", she was exhausted, she reached for her pack to get a strawberry when she heard the sound of dirt being sifted and rock being moved,"Their tunneling through.", they ran now after the light. Finn called out after it as he saw it moved farther away.

"Hey wait! Hold up!", he saw it stop as they caught up, both here legs almost ready to give out, he saw a small cart shaped thing on the tracks, two men each wearing gray-hooded thick jackets and thick pants sat in it, well one was standing crossbow in hand, the other had a lamp held out.

"Hold on you two. Where'd you both come from?", the sound of the creatures echoed behind them.

"Shit! They brought tunnelers with them. You two get in the hand-car.", the other man said waving them in, they both rushed and sat in the car, the other man pointed at Marceline.

"You on the lever with me.", he turned towards Finn,"Kid take my repeater and help Dmitri keep them off us.", he handed Finn his crossbow, it had a large air cylinder on its side, and a large tube stuffed with bolts at the front."Lets move!", he shouted as he pulled down on his lever sending them forward, Marceline did the same as they picked up in speed.

"Listen kid.", Dmitri spoke to Finn noticing he was holding the repeater awkwardly,"It works like a regular crossbow except it fires bolts for as long as you keep the trigger pressed. If you notice they stop going as far, or if it stops firing, pump up the air tank, there will be a small handle at its base. If it stops firing all together switch yours with mine, I can reload as you use mine. Here they come!", he screamed as the Tunneler's swarmed behind them, Finn watched as he pressed the trigger sending a torrent of bolts into the creatures striking a few,"Come on kid, don't get distracted!", he yelled as he noticed Finn getting sidetracked.

"Oh sorry.", he raised the crossbow as he heard a hiss of air, followed by a stream of bolts. They slammed into one right behind putting four in its skull, it fell to the ground,"Got one!", he announced proudly.

"Now get the rest!", Dmitri shouted reloading, he raised his repeater picking off four more of the group behind,"Is there no end to them. Alex we need to go faster!", he shouted as started climbing the sides of the walls to get closer.

Finn fired at the sea of Tunneler's scoring hit after hit, but only a few went down,"This is nuts!", one leapt onto the back of the cart,"Math!", he fell back as it went to rip out his guts, it gave a roar as fell on the lever.

"Hold on kid!", Alex pulled out a knife at his side and shoved it in the Tunneler's throat. It gave a sickening jerk as it fell off."Get up Kid! Were almost home free.", the air in the tunnel started to get lighter as Alex and Marceline put all there strength into the levers.

"They stopped following!", Finn announced happily as they turned around and ran back down the tunnel,"Guess they couldn't handle us.", Marceline stopped pulling and sat leaning over the side panting.

"No kid were lucky.", Dmitri said gesturing for Finn to hand over the repeater,"If we were any farther back we'd have been dead-men. Fresh air and bright lights are almost toxic for them, so never worry about seeing them above ground.", he breathed a fresh sigh of relief.

"Why are you two down here anyway?", Alex asked as he still worked on the lever.

"Its kind of a long story.", Marceline said this sitting up.

"Well for a free trip to Teron and saving you from Tunneler's, I'd say it's a fair trade. Plus me and Alexi have time, it's another 20 minutes to the exit.", Dmitri said pulling off his hood revealing his short-brown hair.

"Fine then.", Marceline figured they did owe them for the rescue, as she and Finn began recounting their story to the two.


	8. Reunion

**Got to work on this one fast, hot and fresh just like you like it, might slow down my christmas break ends tomorrow so I'll have school again. Remember as always comment, favorite, and follow and pm me if there's something you don't understand or have any suggestions. Hope I wrote this part well, if not I might rewrite and update the chapter seriously this was a huge debate on myself on how to do this chapter.**

**Insane677: I'm having Vampirism where it isn't hereditary.**

**Something lost: Thank you.**

* * *

_**Reunion**_

* * *

"Now that's a story Marceline.", Alex said pulling the lever to their hand-cart.

"One thing I don't understand. What's this Marshall's problem with you?", Dmitri asked curiously, as they neared the end of the metro.

"I wish I knew?", Marceline responded with a sigh, nothing seemed to make sense anymore, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the holoplayer, she pushed a button at the side getting a sound of electric crackling. She remembered the seer telling her it was damaged, as Dmitri took notice of the fizzling device.

"Perhaps I could take a look at it? I've seen my share of holoplayers.", Marceline nodded in agreement and handed it to Dmitri who sat next to her,"Hmmm.", he looked over the device and pressed the button watching it fizzle."Looks like the lens and projector have burnt out, but it seems the memory is fine. A few replacement parts and it should work good as new.", he said handing it back to Marceline.

"Where do we get parts?", Finn asked as Alex answered in reply.

"There's a Woman in town, whats her name... Oh yes Minta. She has a small shop in town where she keeps a lot of junk shes collected from her adventuring little step-sister, and I use that word loosely.", Alex gave a soft chuckle at this.

"You mean that girl in the bunny ear hat?", Dmitri asked a little puzzled.

"Who else. That girl thinks she's a grade A adventuress." Alex put with a grin.

"Despite the fact she's never left past the forest.", Dmitri put in.

"Back to the matter guys.", Marceline cut into their conversation,"Where do we find this chick?"

"You can find her near the ship yards.", Alex said as they reached the end of the tracks.

"Wait what can you tell me about her little sister, you said she was an adventuress?", Finn asked curiously remembering the picture of him and the girl in the bunny hat.

"Oh look at. The kid here already planning to smooth talk her hahaha.", Dmitri joked to Alex as he saw the red on Finns face.

"No i'm ju-", Alex cut him off.

"Were just messing with you kid.", Alex answered,"Dmitri tell him the details, you know I don't remember much.", he said with a grin as they climbed out of the cart.

"Feels good to walk again.", Dmitri said stretching out,"So yes about Fionna.", he turned to Finn as they walked towards the opened airlock,"She's what 15, blonde-hair, and wears a blue shirt and skirt.", he thought a little more,"Also, no one really knows how she got here. They found her as a baby outside the walls, all they found on her was a bunny hat and a gold locket. That's about all I know, well except for the fact she did have a stepfather until a Hunter got him about a year ago.", he sounded a little more serious on that as they crawled out of the metro. The clouds blocked out the sky, lucky thing to because it looked like morning as it snowed softly.

"A shame to, her step-sister is a real bitch.", Alex put in.

"Alex! Dmitri!", a man came running up dressed the same as the two men.

"What's wrong Riley!", Alex asked.

"Were under siege! The entire shipyard was destroyed!", he was panicking,"Dozens of people are dead from some creature!"

"What kind of creature?", Marceline asked.

"Who are you?", he eyed her curiously.

"These two are okay Riley.", Dmitri quickly cut in,"Now what is it, and how could one thing cause this much damage?"

"We have no idea what it is. Some have taken to calling it the Shroud Flyer, the shadows themselves protected it as it swooped down on two massive wings.", Marceline and Finn both started remembering this thing from the Candy Kingdom."It also came with a large pack of Hunters, but I was sent to get you two, and Jack, but I see he's not here.", he said this urging them to follow.

"Well good luck you two, may you find success on your journey.", Alex spoke as he followed behind Riley.

"Remember where I said the replacement parts were, and safe travels.", and with that Dmitri and Alex hurried off leaving Finn and Marceline there.

"Well that was interesting to say the least.", Marceline said as she examined the area. There were multiple wooden houses spread about as paved paths marked roads in-between them."So we should probably just head to the harbor to find-", she turned seeing Finn already wandering towards the harbor,"Where are you going Hero!", she called out quickly floating behind him.

"I was just looking around.", he responded looking at a random house.

"Well let's go Hero, we have a lot of ground to cover if were going to find that shop, and more importantly a ship.", she said this as she floated in front of him.

They walked for a good 45 minutes, the city seemed almost barren as the only people they saw were people packing up and leaving. They wandered until Finn caught her attention,"Hey Marcy look.", he pointed towards a small wooden building, there was a sign on the front _Odds and Ends._

"Looks like a shop.", she said casually floating to the door, the smell of the sea filled the air, as did the smell of ash and death. She opened the door as Finn followed in behind her, the inside of the shop was quiet and no one was in sight.

"Hello!", Finn called out to the silence, he quickly heard a sharp response.

"Stop your yelling or get out!", it came from upstairs,"Fionna, get downstairs and help them with what they're looking for, and hurry back up and finish the stew or I'll boil you!", it was a cruel voice.

"I'm going. I'm going.", they heard a young girls response as the sound of footsteps came from behind the counter,"How can I help you today.", Finn examined the girl closely, she wore a white bunny hat which did little to stop a strand of blonde hair sticking out from the front, had an orange sweater on with a green pack with a sword attached to the side, and wore ragged blue pants. She was also human, a thought that had Finn staring, he quickly noticed she stared to.

"Hey!", Marceline snapped her fingers getting both there attention."We need a replacement lens and projector for a holoplayer.", she said noticing the two humans were still distracted by the other.

"Are you human?", Fionna asked curiously.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. I thought I was the only one left. Whats that around your neck.", she pointed towards the gold locket around Finns neck.

"It's my families.", he said this remembering what Lelia had told him.

"It looks like mine.", she said pulling out a faded gold locket from her pocket, it had C.M marked into the back. She opened it revealing a picture identical to Finns as he opened his showing the same.

"I know you two are having a moment, but do you have parts for this?", Marceline held the player in front of Fionna, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I do. I can even fix it.", she said a little proudly.

"Then do it.", Marceline didn't like all this standing around, as she handed it to Fionna,"How long will it take?"

"Maybe an hour or two.", she responded a little uncertainly.

"Okay Finn let's go.", she turned and noticed he was still standing uncertainly.

"I was thinking I could stay and talk, for a bit.", he said nervously, Marceline knew he was curious.

"I'll be back Hero.", she said walking out the door, as she closed it she could already hear the questions going off behind her."Well at least he found something.", she said to herself as she sat on a crate outside and pulled out her bass playing a small cord.


	9. A Little Warning

**Watched Jake The Dad it was kinda meh, liked the pups reveal but I felt it was rushed, also Lady being pregnant, hasn't happened in this story well not this one ;). Remember as always to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**Insane677: Thought you'd like that.**

**BossKing109: No problem man, glad to see you like it so much.**

* * *

_**A Little Warning**_

* * *

Marceline had sat outside for about 10 minutes before she got bored,"This is taking to long.", she got up and walked down the street, passing by a few houses, some burned and some collapsed."This place has been through hell.", she walked further down the street seeing the destruction increase as she neared the shipyards,"Why is it I can already tell what it was after.", she said expecting the inevitable. She turned the past a house getting a full view of the shipyard, every single ship was either in pieces or half-sunk in the water."How are we supposed to get out of here?", she asked in disbelief, there wasn't any chance they'd get a ship from here.

"You can try swimming, I hear drowning is a peaceful way to go.", she heard that all to familiar voice from the side.

"Marshall come to die already.", Marceline turned to face the Vampire King, he wore a black trench coat, a dirty brown fedora, and as always a smug grin.

"Oh no. The game isn't done yet.", he walked past Marceline looking out surveying the destruction,"Oh and don't think about killing me just yet, don't want daddy to die now do we.", she stopped herself lowering her axe as she heard this."Your going to need your energy for tonight, when everyone left in this city dies.", he gave a grin.

"What are you talking about?", she couldn't stand his presence."And why come here? Just to gloat."

"What I can't leave the castle after working hard, hehehe.", he have a quiet chuckle,"Besides when my Shroud Flyer comes with about 20 or so Hunters, it should be entertaining to watch.", he said walking a little towards the wharf, Marceline followed close behind waiting for a opportunity to strike."Soon I will have revenge and you will pay for your betrayal. I just hope you knew that. Because I've learned.", he started to walk down a little further down the wharf,"It's best to get rid of those you care about first, hehehe.", his laugh gave away his intentions.

"Stay away from Finn you bastard!", she shouted in defense.

"What's wrong? Afraid to lose your mortal toy to your better.", he smiled every second he spoke.

Marceline could feel herself about to lose control,"You have seconds to get out of here before you lose your head.", she watched as he walked to the edge of the dock next to the water.

"Maybe I'll do a bit of irony and drown Finn in the ocean, he is scared of it isn't he.", he knew he was striking nerves,"At least that's what that candy princess told me, she really doesn't handle electric shock very well. Maybe I should just try solitary confinement, I think the dog is close to breaking when all I tell him is of all the horrible things I do to the rainicorn, hehehehe. What's even better is I tell her the same thing.", this set her off.

"You Son-of-a-Bitch!", she swung her Axe down at him trying to cleave him in two, he turned fast as he brought right arm quickly to the side knocking the axe out of her loose grip, his left hand came up and grasped her throat, she struggled for air.

"I think you need to cool of a bit.", he looked towards the water,"How bout a nice swim.", he threw her into the freezing water, she felt her body tense up as she struggled to keep afloat, unable to fly out from the shock. Marshall crouched at the docks edge his hands on his legs,"It's sink or swim Mar-Mar, and hypothermia is a horrible way to die, let me help you.", he walked off a little seeing a dockworker run towards him.

"What the hells you-", he felt Marshalls right hand pierce through his chest as a small stream of blood came out his mouth.

"Hope you know how to swim, hahaha.", he laughed as he threw the dead man next to Marceline,"Grab on could save your life, hahaha.", he turned and walked out of Marcelines view,"I do love our little visits, one thing I will miss when I kill you.", she heard him call out over her struggles, she grabbed onto the dead man for support as she shivered.

"I rea-ll-y dooo-o hate that man.", she felt her blood freeze in the water as she kicked herself back to the ladder at the side of the dock using the body as a makeshift board.

* * *

"So you really rode out of the movie on a wolf's back?", Fionna said as she replaced the lens to the player, it had been about an hour since Marceline left and even better for Fionna, Minta had left a little after, saying she couldn't stand starving despite the fact she was quite plump.

"Hey it was the only way at the time. That or stay and lose my lunch.", Finn responded sitting next to her,"Where did you learn that.", he said watching her gently replace the gears looking through a magnifying glass and tweezers.

"It's just something I learned from my dad, he used to fix these things all the time.", she said a little sadly.

"Sorry for reminding you.", he said seeing her face sadden a little.

"No harm done.", she sat up taking in a sigh of relief at her work,"Be lucky I watched my dad carefully when he did this."

"Its finished.", Finn stood happily at the news,"This is great."

"I have to ask though.", she turned to face Finn,"Whats going on between you two.", she asked curiously.

"Nothing.", he answered a little red, giving himself away.

"You like her."

"As a friend.", his voice failed him again.

"You like her and she doesn't know it.", she had Finn trapped.

"I ahh. I.", there was nothing he could say.

"Just admit bro.", the word sounded foreign to her, but she felt it was right given the events.

"Fine.", he grumbled a little,"I think I like-like her.", Finn said a little red.

"Why not just tell her dude.", she probably understood relationships as much as Finn did but it made sense to her just to tell Marceline.

"It's not that easy.", he said sitting down with a sigh."What would you do in the same situation.", he asked.

She thought about it for a second,"Good point.", she sat down back in her seat returning to the repairs.

They sat for a few minutes in silence until Finn broke it,"Do you know how to get across the Ocean?", he asked remembering the shipyard had been destroyed.

"There is one way I know.", she said a little uneasy,"As long as you don't mind getting wet."

"What is it?", Finn asked knowing he wouldn't like the response.

"Well I have a raft, it's not exactly meant for the open sea, but it should be able to hold up, granted I've heard some freaky things about the Sea of Ghosts.", she said replacing the projector.

"What kind of things?", he asked nervously.

"The stories about sailors being pulled from the decks by monsters, ghosts floating over the water and under it, and the best part, supposedly there's a fog that houses a creature of pure memory, it torments its victims with memories and actions until it drags them from their boat and drowns them.", she said a little shaken, it was an old ghost story around here.

"Woah, that-", he was interrupted by Marceline swinging open the door, she was soaked and shaking,"Marceline are you ok.", he rushed to Marceline helping her by the fire as she felt her blood slowly heat up. Fionna got up and quickly grabbed a blanket and draped it around her,"What happened Marcy?", Finn asked closely sitting next to her.

"Ma-rshall.", she said cold beyond reason. She watched Finn ready to run out the door,"He's gone.", she barely managed to say, Fionna brought her a mug of hot-chocolate.

"She's a Vampire, do you have anything red.", he watched as Marceline took it and took a large drink.,"I thought you couldn't eat regular stuff?", he asked a little surprised.

She set down the hot-chocoalte,"I can eat, it just doesn't nurish me like the color red or blood does.", she liked the feeling of warmth the drink gave her."I saw Marshall down at the docks, he said everyone in this town dies tonight, we need to get out of here."

"We can't just leave everyone to die.", Finn said as he felt his herioc side take over.

"Yeah!", Fionna added as she joined her brothers side.

"Then what should we do Hero's?", she asked already knowing their response.

"We fight.", they both said in unison, ready for whatever Marshall would throw at them.


	10. Coming Storm

**Have semester tests coming up soon, so stressed over it, luckily I relax by writing this, then stress as I hide this from my parents, they are not to supportive of these kind of things. As always remember to comment, favorite, and follow, and thank you for all the positive feedback. Gotten sick as well now, this is not my week, but I am looking for an official theme for Marshall anyone has a good instrumental or song send me a pm with the name and I'll check it out.**

**Insane677: Never have actually seen Hellsing, but I've heard really good things might check it out, also thank you.**

**AdventureTimeMan: Thanks man.**

**Juju: Chances always have a chance my friend.**

**Guest: Don't worry the finnceline builds as I continue.**

* * *

_**Coming storm**_

* * *

They had left the shop following Fionna to the towns center and more importantly the towns leader,"His name is Miller.", she started explaining to them as they moved through the towns civilians and guards,"He is as tough as they come, he once killed a Hunter with only a knife and is sharper than any blade, he's been in charge as long as I can remember.", she had respect for the man as he had to keep charge of a town in constant struggle.

"Think he could hold off an assault of those beasts lead by your Shroud Flyer.", Marceline asked skeptical of the man.

"He sounds like our best bet.", Finn said always optimistically.

Fionna lead them to the town-hall, it was a sturdy building made up of stone slabs and metal, as it matched the grey of the town, the door was made of steel and had a design of Hunters in the sky, and Tunnelers below a carving of the town. Finn looked seeing words on the top of the door,_ We are the survivors of the Apocalypse,_ he felt strange reading it. Fionna gave a heavy knock at the door as the sound of footsteps came from behind, the door opened a very loud creak.

"What do you want? Miller's busy.", he wore heavy jacket and pants, and had a repeater slung over his shoulder, he stood watching them all carefully.

"She has news about the attack.", she gestured to Marceline,"And about tonight's.", the man looked nervous about that.

"Follow me.", he waved them in closing the door behind them. The room was had grey stone walls and a hardwood floor, bookcases decorated the sides with a variety of books adorned on them."No touching and stay close.", he saw the look on Finns face.

"This place is huge.", Finn said as his head turned trying to take in everything.

"Oldest building in this town boy. How I hear it was once a library pre-war.", the man leading them stated as they went up a small staircase,"No fighting with the boss, or you deal with us.", he stared them all down, but he gave an extra long glare at Marceline,"You especially. Go on in.", he pointed at the door. He walked off as they opened the door into a small office, it was a small rectangular room, a large window loomed off to the left of them as Miller sat in front of them. He was a large built man with the same ash-gray skin as the rest of the people in the town, his face held the look of a man with the world on his shoulders.

"So my men tell me you have information for me on the attacks.", his voice grabbed their attention as gestured for them to sit. They all complied and took a seat in front of him as Marceline started things off.

"Your towns going to be overrun tonight, and unless you want to die I'd suggest getting everyone out of this town.", her voice hit hard.

"What makes you think were all going to die.", Miller spoke skeptical at the comment.

"Because, the monster going to do it told me himself, the same monster who created your Shroud Flyer-", the door swung open behind her as a few men ran in, Miller sat up quickly.

"Whats going on?", he was on alert at the intursion.

"Sir the southern wall..", he was taking quick breath of air,"Every single man stationed there is dead, they looked like they were ripped apart by an animal, we need you to come with us.", Miller didn't even hesitate as they he followed them trailed by Marceline, Finn, and Fionna.

* * *

It was a 15 minute dash to the wall, the smell of blood filled the air as the scene was laid out before them, men laid bloody and broken around them, some were torn to pieces the others looked as though they shot themselves, then there was one who was drained to a husk, Miller broke the silence,"Is this all of them?"

"Only the one's who are still in one piece.", a sudden look of fear covered the mans face,"Some we couldn't even recognize, others we're still looking for the rest of them."

"How many are dead?", Miller asked crouched overlooking a body.

"At least 20, but there have been similar reports coming in from the other walls.", the man shrugged,"Sir the towns no longer safe."

"What kind of creature could do this to a man?", Miller asked to himself finding the man who's body he was looking at had his heart ripped out.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He killed your men and now he's coming back for the rest of you.", Marcelines voice cut through the men as a variety of reactions broke out from them, fear being the strongest Miller quickly silenced the panic.

"Quiet all of you!", his voice carried through the air, he turned to Marceline,"This Marshall he's coming back tonight right?", he watched her nod in reply."Men! Tonight we shall have vengeance on the fucker who did this! We shall rally around the library, and when he comes with the beasts we shall show him retribution for these crimes.", Miller turned and walked off followed by a group of soldiers.

"He's very impulsive.", Finn said watching him walk off.

Fionna shook her head,"We need to do something."

"What can we do, look.", Finn pointed to the south as the storm seemed to pick up as it drew closer,"He'll be here soon enough. Maybe Miller and his guards could stop him.", Finn said hopefully.

"I doubt these guys could kill him.", Marceline said done with the scene before them,"Best bet for anyone to live is to get out of here, and I don't think everyone can just walk out of here.", she didn't have much hope for anyone in this town.

Finn looked around, nothing seemed to give him an idea until a rat came crawling out a drainage pipe,"What about the Metro tunnel?", he said breaking the quick silence.

"That's not a bad idea.", Fionna quickly replied thinking it over.

"What about those pests in the tunnels?", Marceline easily remembered their experience in the tunnel.

"Oh yeah.", Finn realized it was stupid.

"There not in the North tunnel, by the docks.", Fionna quickly restored Finns faith in his plan.

"So let's go tell Miller.", Finn was eager knowing that save everyone. Even though Marceline was pretty certain he wasn't going to listen to them.

* * *

Miller wasn't the most enthusiastic about being told what to do by a bunch of children in his eyes, but he did see the logic,"Fine will send the non-combatants to the Metro.", he turned the man next to him,"Stukov."

"Yes sir.", he stood at attention.

"You, Dmitri, and Alex lead the civilians to the Northern Metro tunnels.", he watched as the man turned to leave, he quickly stopped him,"But if I do die.", the mood quickly darkened in the room,"I want you to blow the entrance to the tunnel. Make sure they can't follow you."

"Yes sir.", he hurried out of the room, as Miller paced now his thoughts on the nights upcoming battle.

"You three I expect to see at my side.", he gestured to the three,"Go to the armory and get yourselves some armor and repeaters, and report back to me by dusk, dismissed.", he waved them off as they were led out the library.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not about to play solider.", Marceline said pacing outside.

"But-", Finn wanted to interject but Marceline cut him off.

"Unless you've forgotten Finn we have to get to the Blight Lands or this will happen everywhere.", she knew they had to leave even if he didn't.

"But we. We have to.", there wasn't anything to argue because she was right,"Fionna, can you show us your raft."

She was a little taken back by his sudden urge to abandon the town,"What about the people here? You can't just leave them to their fate.", she didn't want to abandon them.

"We can't save everyone Fionna.", Marceline started getting closer to her,"But if me and Finn make it to the Blight Lands we can stop this from happening to anyone else ever again. Once you show us where your raft is go join the others in the tunnel."

"No."

"What do you mean no?", Marceline was taken a little back by this.

"I've wanted to find my family for years, and I'm not about to let you two go off on some giant adventure without me.", she said with a grin.

Finn was happy to hear this,"Sounds good to me.", Marceline shot him a quick glare as Fionna gave him a strong hug.

"Follow me I'll show you the cove where I keep it.", she said excitedly heading off to the docks motioning Finn and Marceline to follow.

"This is a bad idea Finn.", Marceline knew this would only end badly with her.

* * *

It had been two hours of preparations as the sky started to darken, the raft was prepared at the docks ready to take them to the Badlands. Fionna was on the small raft making sure it could hold for the long trip, it was a small raft about 12ftx10ft with a small raised lip about a foot tall to keep water out, and a single sail in the center."I seriously doubt this could take us across the Sea of Ghosts."

"This can take us across no problem. If only we could get Finn near the water.", she watched as her brother sat next to a few barrels, a look of fear covered him.

"Let me.", Marceline got up and walked behind Finn lifting him up and throwing him into the raft.

"Not cool.", he said this huddling close to the sail, he shivered with fear.

"Hey Fionna can I see my holoplayer.", she wanted to watch it during the trip.

"Ahh.", she just remembered what she forgot,"I left it in the shop.", a quick series of roars came from behind signaling the attack had started. Marceline quickly dropped her pack in the raft and turned to go back into the town.

"Marcy is it really worth going through a battlefield?", Finn knowing the danger.

"Don't worry about me weenie. I'm immortal remember? Just make sure your all ready to go when I get back.", she recieved a nod from each as she flew back into the town, as the storm grew worse and worse.

"From bad to worse.", Finn mumbled watching her run off into the storm.


	11. Battle of the Immortals

**Back after a little break, and I feel good, also revised my first story The Vampire King Lives check it out. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow. Also to the messages i've recieved, I didn't die, I have other story projects which I do, and I have school. Maybe one day I'll upload me and my friends stories.**

**Big Plot Twist in this Chapter.**

**BossKing109: Another chapter, hope you like it.**

**Insane677: What can I say Marshall progresses in savagery.**

**Juju: Let the fight of the Immortals begin.**

* * *

_**Battle of the Immortals**_

* * *

The wind howled as Marceline flew through the town quickly reaching Fionna's house, the sound of battle filled her ears as roars and screams could be heard far off, a blizzard had set in obscuring any kind of vision more than a few meters away. She opened the door and rushed in seeing the holoplayer on the table,"There you are.", she picked it up putting it in her pocket as she heard a thud outside,"What the hell!", this startled her as she walked to the front door opening it.

The sound of fighting had ceased, and the wind itself had gone eerily quiet,"What happened.", she stepped out the door way as a small yelp and crunch sounded off behind her, she turned in around only to see Miller a rope around his neck as he hung in front of the doorway,"Come out Marshall, I know its you.", she heard the crunch of snow and a faint chuckle behind her as she turned facing the Vampire King.

"You know.", he began pulling a knife out of his side, the wound healed instantly,"I have to give him praise. First guy in a while to get a hit on me, but still, he fell like the rest. I believe you have something of mine in your pocket.", he pointed at her side as she slowly clutched her pocket,"Now we can do this the easy or the fun way and I'm more inclined for the fun.", he said with a grin.

"Your not getting your hands on it.", she said as she grabbed her axe from her shoulder ready for an attack.

He dropped the knife,"Oh how I was hoping you'd say that.", he pulled Hunsons axe from his shoulder, it mirrored Marcelines except there were no strings, and was onyx with a red outline."Ready for another lesson Marcy?", he asked sarcastically.

She looked up seeing if there were any of his beasts around as she charged him fast, bringing the axe in for a cut at his legs. He brought his axe down catching it at the ground and quickly threw a jab at Marcelines gut."Not this time.", she quickly did a floating side kick bringing the point of her boots to Marshalls face, he quickly hit the wall of a building at his side.

"Lucky shot...", he turned seeing Marceline bringing her axe for a decapitating blow, he ducked and brought the flat of his axe in a rising motion taking Marceline off her feet as he grabbed her leg, he quickly turned using his momentum and threw her into the snow-covered ground.

She picked herself up taking a quick breath, as she felt the Marshall grip the back of her shirt slamming her into a wall. He quickly brought his hand to her throat and crushed down cutting of her air,"Bastard.", she gasped as he reached into her pocket for the holoplayer. She quickly brought her foot up kicking Marshall straight in the groin, he gave a shudder of pain as he tossed Marceline to the side hunched over in pain.

"Dirty fucking kicking bitch!", he said this in pain,"I'm going to gut that goddamn human now bitch!", he stood up angrily not noticing Marceline quickly bring a strong punch to his jaw slamming him into the wall as she brought a full battery of punches in rapid succession to his face.

"Stay away from Finn you son-of-a-bitch!", she continually slammed into his skull, she felt bone give way as blood started to coat her hands with each hit."Die you bastard!", she started to tire as she brought a few more punches to his face as he slumped down into the snow."Bastard...", she turned breathing heavily.

"Surprise.", she heard a garbled voice as she felt a collar lock around her neck and another hand grip her left shoulder swinging her around as she felt a solid punch connect to her jaw sending her back into the snow, she turned around still lying in the snow.

"How could you survive that?", he was something else to her.

"I've had worse.", he grabbed his jaw and snapped it back into place as his face reformed."Now what do you think of my little present.", he gestured mockingly to his neck as she reached for hers, the collar felt cold to her touch."It surpesses powers, such as the dogs stretching, or the elementals fire.", he said moving slowly towards her, his axe held at his side."Time for a new game Marcy.", he muttered something as a ball of energy and blood formed in his hand he threw it past Marceline collapsing a building behind her sealing the path to the docks."I'm gonne give you thirty-seconds to run before I chew you up and spit you out.", he watched the look of disbelief spread across her face,"Do you think I'm kidding chicken-shit. Run!", she got up and ran to her left into an alley as multiple blasts followed behind her.

"Shit.", blasts trailed behind her as houses were blasted into rubble.

* * *

"Oh Glob.", Finn watched the lights of the explosions in the distance.

Fionna looked up from a few ropes she was tying,"I hope she's okay.", Fionna was truly worried about Marceline. She turned looking at Finn who started to get a look on his face,"She did say stay here you know."

"Would you?", he asked knowing the answer.

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Not really...", he admitted feeling a little stupid.

"Well.", she watched the direction of the blasts,"It look like he's leading her to the cliff.", she pointed to the huge cliff next to the dock,"Nothing up there but chains and old stone slabs. Maybe you could use those.", she said with an idea forming.

"What do you have in mind then?", Finn asked curiously.

"Well, if you could get a stone attached to Marshall, maybe you could send him into the water. It's a long shot though.", she said knowing how farfetched it sounded.

"It's our best option.", he jumped off the raft onto the dock as he ran for the cliff wall, he stopped quickly,"Get the raft ready to go!", he shouted back hurrying again towards the cliff side.

"No problem! Just hurry Bro!", he heard behind him as the wind and storm settled a bit. He reached the cliff face and started to scale it, noticing how the jagged edges made it easy to climb.

"Hold on Marceline.", he muttered ascending the rock wall.

* * *

Marceline tumbled into the snow next to a slab of rock, she wasn't paying attention and noticed she was at the top of a cliff,"Damn it.", she was trapped as she turned to see Marshall behind her.

"I'll take that message now.", he held out his hand mockingly. She still had her strength, she wasn't going to hand it over as she stood back up, axe in hand.

"You'll have to fight for it."

"When will you learn. I am superior.", he dashed forward, his axe in downward cut. She raised her axe catching the blow, she dragged the axe along hers as she hooked its top around hers as she twisted throwing both weapons from there hands to the side.

"Hows this for superior!", she threw a quick right jab at his jaw, he quickly countered by bending his right arm back trapping hers. He quickly took his other hand and stabbed into her left shoulder, she forced herself back a little ripping Marshalls claw from her shoulder. Marshall brought his hand back quickly making a fist, and delivering a battery of punches to her weakened shoulder as she tightened a grip around Marshall right arm. She brought her left foot in a sweeping motion as Marshall stepped back, there footwork in synch as they tried to knock the other off-balance. Marceline brought her knee up as Marshall lost focus into his gut quickly weakening his grip, she ripped her right arm from his grip while releasing his, and quickly brought a wild swing to his head. He quickly recovered bringing his right arm in an elbow block, he deflected her blow and quickly threw a swing into her stomach as she staggered back. She took her left arm still weakened as she quickly slammed into the side of his mouth, blood splashed out as he turned, he quickly recovered bringing his left arm in a haymaker. She raised her still weakened arm as she caught the blow, while his other arm targeted her weak point on her shoulder. She brought her arm down from the block as he quickly brought his left arm back for another swing, catching her on the side of the head, and sending her against a stone slab at her side.

"This is a game you can not win.", he watched the pain on her face from the wound,"Whats wrong Mommy not her to patch you up.", he asked sarcastically."Face it you don't deserve the title Vampire Queen. You may not want to admit it, but your just Ruler here.", he raised his hands to himself,"Me! I am the King of Vampires, The NightOSphere and soon all of Ooo.", he spun in a quick circle gesturing around them. Finn quickly reached the top of the cliff staying low to avoid being seen by Marshall as he took a chain, and started attaching it quietly to a stone slab near the edge. Marceline noticed Finn of to the side, as she worked to buy him more time.

"You won't win Marshall, and the NightOSphere will never be your neither will Ooo.", she said defiantly as he got a little closer.

"Ooo belongs to who can take it, and the NightOSphere.", he laughed a little,"Was always going to be mine."

"Very arrogant, considering my Dad found you and brought you back to it.", Marceline said remembering what he told her.

"Is that what he told you.", a smile appeared on his face as he picked his up by her throat bringing her face to face with him."I'm surprised you believe him, considering he sealed off your memories of me. His desperate attempt so you wouldn't have to remember me.", his voice filled with disdain.

"What are you talking about?", she asked her hands clutched around his trying to loosen his grip.

"He wanted you to forget, because you or him could never do what it took to stop me. But how could he bring himself to kill his own son...", Marceline looked in shock as she watched the expression on Marshall change to a more sadistic nature,"The only difference is...", he tightened his grip around Marcelines throat,"I can kill you."

"Hey Marshall!", the yell caught him off guard as a chain was roped around his throat and tightened, he turned quickly throwing Finn back and dropping Marceline. He grabbed the chain loosely around his throat as he turned to Finn who was lying next to a stone slab near the cliff edge.

"And what was this going to accomplish.", he asked jokingly. He felt something grab his leg as he turned his head looking down, as Marceline brought her own hand in a claw and sent it through his ankle,"Bitch!", he roared in pain as he turned kicking away, his wound quickly healed.

"Hey Marshall!", he turned seeing Finn push the slab a little more to the edge his foot rested on it, keeping it from falling,"Can you swim?", he asked pushing it off. Marshall looked at the chain around his neck as he realized in horror what he was attached to.

"You-", he got no further as he suddenly was dragged through the snow on his back, he clawed at his side as he quickly reached grabbing Finns leg.

"Noo-", he was pulled off his feet as both Him and Marshall were sent over the edge.

"Finn!", Marceline jumped off behind them as she hit the water them, she watched as Marshall dragged Finn down with him as she dove behind them deeper. She grabbed one of Finns arms as she tried to swim up, Marshalls grip was unrelenting. She used Finn to pull herself down as she swiped across Marshalls face, ge released Finn as they floated to the top. She took a deep breath as she waded to the top seeing Fionnas raft approach from the side.


	12. Marshalls Last Message

**Next chapter up, this one took alot of time and hopefully I got it right, remember as always to comment, favorite, and follow. Also this chapter will have many answers to many questions, ooo more plot twists, hopefully not overdoing it.**

**BossKing109: Thank you man. Also I may take a bit, yet again I blame school, doesn't help that I have two math classes.**

**The Nephilim King Micheal: Boss name dude. And great to hear you've enjoyed both.**

**iam alejandro: Thank you.**

**Insane677: Tickets will be sold out in a month.**

**Juju: Don't worry its not his time...yet.**

* * *

_**Marshalls Last Message**_

* * *

Marceline was waded on the open water, Finn was unconsious wrapped in her arm as Fionna aproached there side on the raft."Get on.", she reached out her hand as she helped Marceline and Finn on the raft."Marceline your shoulder, you need to get that bandaged.", she watched as her injury bleed-continuously.

"It will heal.", she said distracted by Finn as she layed him on the raft, and removed his pack,"Come on Finn.", she said placing her head on his chest trying to find his heartbeat. She saw Fionna watching the scene unfold,"Get us onto the open water quickly, I'll take care of him."

"Ok.", she quickly set to work on the sail as Marceline worked on reviving Finn.

"Wake up Finn!", she shouted placing both of her hands on his chest and pressing down hard,"Wake up!", she yelled almost angrily as she did it again and again, he didn't stir. She quickly pressed her lips against his as she pumped air into his lungs.

"Marceline...", Fionna laid her hand on her shoulder tears in her eyes, but Marceline wouldn't stop.

"Wake up Finn! You can't die on me!", she yelled, tears streaming down her face, she took a deep breath and quickly went back to trying CPR as she placed both hands on his chest using all her strength. Finally, Finn let out a cough as seawater was propelled out his mouth.

"Marceline...", he said very weakly as he opened his eyes, he breathed slowly.

"Finn!", Fionna shouted, smile on her face as she rushed to his side, she watched as laid there, slowly coming back.

"Did it work?", he asked sitting up a little, as Fionna grabbed bandages for Marcelines shoulder.

"You got him Finn.", Marceline said with a reassuring smile. She felt Fionna crouch at her side with the bandages,"You don't have to do that, I'm immortal and I heal fast."

"I insist.", Fionna said noticing how bad the wound was as she received no resistance from Marceline as she bandaged her right shoulder and put her arm in a sling. When she finished, she turned around looking at the water behind them noticing a stream of bubbles along the surface,"Ahh, Marceline.", she watched her turn her head as she pointed at the Bubbles.

"On Glob...", she muttered knowing what that trail meant,"He's not giving up can this raft go any faster?", she asked as she watch the trail head for the raft.

"Working on it.", Fionna said taking advantage of the wind and trying to get full speed, as she pulled a sea-chart from her pack looking at which direction to go. Marceline watched as the trail sped up, as it disappeared under the raft, she grabbed Finn's sword with her left hand, as Finn was still to weak to fight.

"Come on Marshall, show your self.", she almost commanded as she heard something breach the surface behind her. She spun around as she saw it was the chain that was wrapped around his neck, it was broken near the middle of it,"Where are you?", she said to herself as Fionna checked the other side looking into the water.

"I don't see anything over here.", she turned around as Marshall shot out of the water.

"Peek-a-Boo Motherfuckers!", he yelled grabbing Finn's pack with his left hand, and the back of Fionna's neck with the other pulling her from the raft as he flew back to shore both in hand, as the raft was already taking off into the open water, and the collar around her neck supressed the majority of Marcelines powers as she forced to watch helpless. The raft picked up speed as the shore became a small line on the horizon, Finn sat up knowing there was nothing they could do as he watched Marshall carry off another member of his family.

Small waves broke over the side of raft as Finn huddled near the sail to avoid the spray, he felt sick being around this much ocean,"Can we keep the water out?", Finn asked, fear in control of his senses. Marceline ignored the question as she pulled out the Holo-Player sitting next to Finn, as she turned it on, the emitter flickered to life as a projection of Marshall appeared before them.

"Marceline", Marceline immediately noticed something wrong with him, he didn't have that look of confidence, or even sadism, he looked tired, but also defeated. He spoke sadly as she listened in_,"I know you'll get my message, but I also know when you get it I'll have no right to ask you for forgivness.", _he stopped quickly grabbing his head in pain as he started breathing heavily from pain._"As I was walking home one night, I saw a stranger by a light. His arms were long, his head was small. I've never seen a man so tall."_, he was trailing off, his hands clasped around his head, eyes wide-open in fear as each word seemed to bring on new levels of pain for him, but it was as if he had to say it._"His arms reached out and grabbed me tight. I went along without a fight. I looked and saw he had no face, and then my heart began to race. He spoke to me without a sound, and picked me up right off the ground."_, he looked horrified, a level of fear and pain Marceline had never seen before, as he whispered the last part,_"The Slender Man took me away, to never see new light of day."_, he started to regain some composure as he shook his head as he it seemed he couldn't remember what he just said.

"Whats wrong with him?", Finn asked quietly as the message continued.

_"I-I need you to kill me, I ca-n feel him clawing in my head, he, every second he fights for control. I feel as if my mind is collapsing merging, I look at myself and I can't even see myself anymore. On this message I've left a map of something you'll need to do it. I'm leaving it with someone we can trust, Lelia, I hope this message gets to you, I know I don't have much longer, I can see him out of the corner of my eyes, when I sleep I almost can't wake up."_, he looked up defeated, as he started breathing heavier_,"Marceline, no matter what, I beg of you to kill me, I'm almost out of time, I've been up for 2 weeks, and when I go back to sleep, I know I'm not waking back_ up", he took a deep breath as he ended the message_,"Sincerely__ yours Marshall Lee Abadeer."_


	13. Calm before the Storm

**Been very busy with a lot of side projects latley, but I will never cease my writing. As always remember to comment, favorite, and follow it keeps me going. Also recently got a review from Alicia Vale probably the best Adventure Time writer on the site, so I'm going to go back and edit everything and add description to both stories while updating this.**

**Insane677: Ha. That was a good one, nah you'll learn more of Ol slendy later.**

**iam alejandra: Good, here I was afraid I couldn't write sad bits.**

**TheWarriorofOOO: Thank you, glad to know you liked it and found it sad, more is on the way.**

**Shadow64: Thanks dude, good to know I have a fan.**

**Guest: What can I say Slender man lives, although what kind of project would you do about him.**

**ice king: Thank you, glad to know you've enjoyed it.**

**Guest: Once an S.O.B always.**

* * *

_**Calm before the Storm**_

* * *

Marceline looked at the map that appeared in utter disbelief at what she had just seen in the message, her mind screamed new questions such as who is Marshall, why can't she remember him, but more importantly was was the Slender Man. She almsot didn't notice Finn as he broke the silence,"So, he wants us to kill him?" he asked surprised by the request Marshall made, and by seeing the look of absolute defeat upon his face.

He moved a little closer to Marceline as the small waves of the sea broke over the side of the raft placing little water inside, but enough to scare Finn, which Marceline found pretty funny as she chuckled silently seeing him move as she sat up her back flat against the mast.

"I'm not sure." she was still trying to piece it all together, all he had said, and especially that little poem, or how it sounded like to her, a twisted nursery rhyme."He looked, just not right." that was the only way she could describe it, in the video he looked every defenition of the word like shit.

"He looked worse than when peebles was possessed by the Lich." Finn added remembering the whole ordeal before he had his own question to ask,"Marceline. Is he related to you, becuase he said his last name was Abadeer."

"I don't know Finn. I can't ever remember meeting him until about two-weeks ago, but he remembers me as a kid." she now puzzled on whole thing. Finn looked around at the open ocean as he could feel a shiver run up his spine, and not just from the spray or the rolling waters, it was the fact he couldn't see under that really had him spooked.

"How long are we going to be out here?" he asked making sure his voice didn't falter from fear, as he knew he couldn't spend to long at sea or he knew he would go mad with fear.

"Who knows." she said trying to scratch her neck noticing the collar still attached,"How did I forget about this." she said annoyed by Marshall's little present. She turned to Finn,"Help me with this my arm hasn't healed yet." she said as she raised her good arm and put her hand on the left-side of it as Finn grabbed the right."Pull!" she shouted as they both put there strength and what was left of it on the effort, but it was to no use as the collar was firmly secured around her neck.

"Marcy." Finn said ceasing his pulling as he noticed the back of the collar.

"What?" she asked a little tired as the pain in her right shoulder started to double back from the exertion, she lowered her arms to her side as she took a quick break.

"There's a keyhole on the back." he replied still panting as he relized they wern't going to get it off. The color drained from Marceline's face at the words.

"You've got to be kidding me." her hands both shot-up pulling at the sides as her shoulder burned as though a hot iron was placed on it,"Aghh." pain finally won out as she dropped on her elbows, blood trickled a little as the wound reopened."Finn I can't heal with this collar on, I can't use my powers." she suddenly felt useless as Marshall had robbed her of all her strengths and she knew she wouldn't get it off without Marshall or at least he was bound to keep the key on him.

"Marceline wait a minute." he grabbed her hurt shoulder genlty as he took a look, trying to see how bad it was. There was four deep punctures from Marshalls fingers as it looked like it went all the way to the bone,"We need to get that bandaged. Do have any?" Finn asked as Marshall had taken his pack when he grabbed Fionna.

"Yeah." she said grabbing her pack slowly and opening it as she pulled out a roll of bandages, disinfectant, and a small rag. The funny thing was she had brought these incase Finn was injured to badly,"Your going to have to clean the cut Finn." she said handing him the rag and the disinfectant. He poured some it on the rag as he pressed it against the wound, she shuddered in pain as it burned while he kept rubbing gently around the wound trying to sterilze the wounds as best he could. He stopped once he relized they looked clean enough, although with all the blood gone the wounds themselves looked even worse. He wrapped the shoulder and placed her arm in a makeshift sling using his hat as the sling.

"Just try to take it easy. I'll keep the raft on track." he said as he grabbed the sea-chart from the side of the raft where Fionna dropped it. He tried to read quickly relizing it was much different than a regular map, Marceline quickly noticed his trouble and grabbed the open chart.

"I'll read you steer okay.", she said with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me.", Finn said as he was suddenly caught of guard by a wave crashing over the side soaking him,"Aghh!" he screamed as he felt the water ocean water cover him, he dashed almost cuddling into Marceline.

"Smooth weenie. Very smooth.", she said playfully as she watched Finn. She knew already it was going to be a long trip, but even longer now they were on the open water.

"Wait? What?" he asked going red as he relized how close to her he was, but she didn't object.

* * *

"Your insane!" Bubblegum yelled as she sat in her cage near Hunsons, Marshall was at the center of the main-hall looking at his world map.

"That's what i've been saying." Hunson interjected as he watched Bubblegum going in for another round of arguing with Marshall, it was pointless, but at least it passed the time when all they did was sit around and put up with Marshalls constant tortures and games he would play with them all. The worst so far was when he had made Flame Princess juggle with water ballons, she was halfway through it when suddenly popped them all sending her into excruciating pain, which even Hunson was a little taken back by.

"Sticks and stones Princess...", Marshall said his attention still on his map as he could care less about her constant whining. He had been working almost every second he was at his castle on the center spire on top, working to retsore it with every object he had recovered and tonight he would preform his first test-fire in anticipation for his plan for all of Ooo. He turned around bored as he walked back to his throne sitting down and grabbed a Holo-computer with a very long cord stretching back into his lab. He turned it on and began going through the information he had avaliable, before he wanted something entertaining as itvwas going to be a big night.

"Your never going to win, and when you lose it's dungeon for life!" this how these days had gone She would make idle threats hoping to get through to him, every waking moment Bubblegum had the chance she'd mouth off at Marshall trying to offend him some how or in some way, she even had spat in his face every time he stuck his face to close to her cage bars.

"You know.", Marshall said still looking through a few files,"Your smart, but very-very stupid if you honestly think your trying to scare me.", he said starting to get a little annoyed as his creation flew in from an opened, or more correctly large hole in the wall."Good I hope you wired the array." it nodded in response,"Excellent now bring me the dog." he said as it turned to head to the dungeons to retrieve them, he had an idea on how to get some quick entertainment."Be ready to watch this Princess." he said staring straight into her eyes,"This is for your refusal of accepting the current situation, but also because I could use some enjoyment." he gave a devilsh smile as he stood up and started pacing around his throne.

"YO-" Hunson cut her off before she continued on one of her prepared insults.

"Don't it will only be worse." he said knowing this was only going to get worse,"Also with your little threats he does outrank you. Well figuratively." he said hoping to make some sense to her, but also becuase he may be a king, but he's truly only a prince.

The creature returned quickly with a struggling Jake in it's grip,"I'm gonn mess up your, bark-bark!" he kept barking and snarling as he was tossed before Marshall's feet eyed him with a wide grin.

"Now the candy princess as well, at my feet." he said as it gave a quick nod; its wings unfolded from its back as it flew up to the cage and opened grabbing Bubblegum and throwing her at his feet."Very appropriate, wouldn't you say." he turned around picking up the computer and bringing up a projection of Lady Rainicorn on it, she looked like she was in a small metallic cell.

"Lady?" Jake asked uncertainly as he saw his girlfriend.

"This is how this game is going to work Jake." he began getting his attention,"Your going to fight little miss know-it-all there." he gestured to Bubblegum,"And your going to say, hmmm, break one of her legs."

"No way i'm doin that!" Jake shouted interrupting Marshall's train of thought As he would never do that to his friend.

"Was hoping you'd say that." he sounded sadistic as he picked up the computer and pressed a button as Lady on screen began screaming and convulsing violently as she was being electrocuted.

"No stop!" Jake shouted as he couldn't watch her suffer, Marshall pressed another button as the electrocution stopped and Rainicorn sprawled out across the cell sore.

"So are you going to do it, because it is pretty fun to do this." with that final word he pressed it again as Lady went back into the grips of pain.

"I'll do it just please stop!" he was pleading as he couldn't bear to watch her suffer. Bubblegum turned to Jake in horror at what he had just said.

"You can't be serious!" she started to yell as Marshall interrupted her.

"Begin then, remember just one leg and the pain stops." with this he turned off the electrocution as Jake charged Bubblegum.

"I'm really sorry." he said sadly as he grabbed her left leg and bit into it.

"Aghh!" she gave a slight cry of pain as she felt Jakes teeth pierce her skin,"Get off!" she yelled beating into his head. Jake brought up his right hand balled it into a fist before he pummeled into the side of Bubblegums left knee as he put his strength behind each blow. Pain overtook her as she felt the suddenly snap to the side as she fell to the floor, Jake stopped seeing the pain as she clutched her knee breathing in deep shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry-" Jake began as Marshall's creature grabbed him from behind,"What the glob!" he yelled being carried away.

"You won." Marshall stated,"And you entertained me most of all, you get to spend time with Lady in her cell." He watched as a squirming Jake was carried out through a doorway. He now turned to Bubblegum who was sprawled out across the ground,"That looks like it hurts, if I were you i'd see a doctor." he chuckled silently as he mocked her.

"Your a bastard." she said in pain from her injury.

"Now what did Hunson just tell you about talking." he said as he suddenly stomped down on her knee feeling the bone snap under the pressure as Bubblegum wailed in pain, tears streamed down her face as she cried experiencing pain she had never felt before. Marshall walked to her side as she couldn't move through the pain,"Anything else you feel like saying." he asked mockingly.

"Fuck you.", she said quietly still crying.

"That mouth again." he began as he kicked her hard in her stomach sending her off the ground and send her back a few feet as her knee hit the ground hard, she started to almost sob now as she felt her ribs crack, and her already shattered knee in even more pain. His creature creature entered back into the room as he finally turned away from her."Put her back in her cage." he said this as he walked over to his map bringing up a targeting reticule and going to his castle, he could only strike the Badlands currently as he selected a city near the center,"Let the fun begin. Now." he pressed it as the spire on top of his castle whizzed to life; the very top glowed a crimson red as suddenly a stream of energy shot from it in the direction of the city. Marshall watched on his map as it impacted the city,"Lets see how Marceline and her toy handle this." he said turning back to his throne and sitting down, he turned to his creature,"Bring the human girl and give her the axe-base. I'm in the mood for some music." he slouched a little as brought back up his computer bringing up a small image of Jake and Lady holding each other closely,"How sweet." he said with no sympathy as he pressed the button shocking them both.


	14. Sea of Ghosts

**Hello everyone, got to work on this one fast. Remember as always to comment, favorite, and follow. Also sorry if this took a little longer I just rewrote it the last few days.**

**Okay very important, This Chapter will be shorter than I intended but the next will easily be about 3000 words, sorry but I decided my idea I want to do would be better for its own chapter. Seriously sorry on its shortness, but it has to be short if I wanna do a long one.**

**Insane677: What? To brutal...:)**

**Spyro395: It makes me happy to read that you've enjoyed and thank you.**

**iam alejandro: Thank you, I actually did a huge revision on that chapter before posting it.**

**Guest: Thank you, happy you enjoyed the twist.**

**Juju: No worries man, you haven't missed to much, also Marshall and Slendy are at my mercy...(Gives wink as I fade to shadow.)**

**ice king: Happy to hear.**

* * *

_**Sea of Ghosts**_

* * *

Two days, two long days had passed out on the open sea when the true terror set in for Marceline, absolute boredom. She was sprawled out on the left side of the raft, her arm still in a sling as she layed there to bored to really do anything. She laid there cursing herself for dropping her bass-axe, and leaving it for Marshall as she tilted her head to Finn who was on the right side asleep; he had been on edge over the small storm they had sailed through last night and was completely exaushted under the clear skies. She sat up finally as she decided she'd do something, she picked up the sea-chart next to her as she opened it studying the direction she hoped they were on.

"What direction are we even going." she murmured silently to herself as she grabbed her pack looking for her compass. She watched as the compass's needle spun in a complete circle without end,"Of course." she said tossing back in her pack, they were lost, but what made it worse was being adrift on the open sea.

With her new movement Finn started to stir as his eyes slowly opened to a gray cloudy sky. He took a sigh before he wiped his arm across his eyes trying to wipe away his grogginess, he turned to Marceline and yawned before asking his usual question, well usual for the last two days,"How much longer till we hit land?" he asked as he sat his knees pointed up and an arm draped over each.

"I have no idea." she awnswered truthfully as this was just as big a mystery to her as well as she slouched a little more on the center mast.

Finn gave a quick sigh as he thought of something to do,"Do you have any whetstones by any chance?" he asked a little uncertainly.

"Yeah. Why do you need one?" she asked remembering she had packed one to keep her axe sharp.

"I thought I might as well keep my sword sharpened. Seeing as how it's the only weapon we have left." he awnswered bordley.

"Why bother." she said sitting a little straighter as her current position got a little uncomfortable,"Your swords made out of Demons Blood. It's already as sharp as it's ever going to be, and it never wears down." she said a little matter-of-factly, which reminded her of Bubblegum as she changed the topic.

"Do you think there okay?" she asked suddenly, taking Finn by surprise with her concern.

"What?"

"Bonnie, Jake, Rainicorn, everyone Marshall has taken. Do you think they're still alive?" she asked grimly. She didn't know if someone as deranged as him would even keep them alive. She watched as Finn turned to her with a look of hope.

"Actually. I do." he said with a slight smile.

"But how do you know?" she asked surprised by his sudden hope.

"Becuase what would he have to gain from it. The whole reason he seems to be doing this is revenge, and it wouldn't make sense to take prisoners then if he was just going to kill them." he said with surprising wisdom that truly surprised Marceline.

"That is a really good point." she said with a weak smile, but suddenly noticed Finn staring off behind her. She turned around seeing an almost spectral black fog over the water as the raft almost seemed to speed up towards it,"Get the paddles." she said but it was to late as they went through the inky layer and found themselves surrounded by a gray cloud that looked like fractured glass, as Marceline and Finn both stood up back to back as they looked for something or anything to target, but the only thing that showed back was there reflections in the clouds.

"What happens now?" Finn asked uncertainly as he held his sword ready. He looked in the crystaline clouds as he suddenly dropped his sword, his mouth went gape,"Marceline do you see that." he pointed at the reflection of his parents, but Marceline didn't see it.

"See what?" she asked looking at the cloud Finn was looking at seeing only the cloud,"Wait!" she saw the reflection of Marshall,"Marshall!" she yelled ready for a fight.

"Where?" Finn asked, his attention still firmly on his parents, he didn't see him.

Marceline looked back at the reflection noticing he looked lighter, almost happier like nothing burdened him as another reflection appeared at his left and right, Hudson and,"Mom?" she asked the smiling reflection uncertainly as suddenly Finn collapsed at her side,"Finn!" she shouted as suddenly her vision started to fade as dropped to her knee's,"What is this..." she asked weakly as suddenly she felt herself dragged into her own mind.

* * *

_NightOSphere 981 years ago. Marcelines 19th birthday._


	15. Marceline's Forgotten Memories

**Wow, just wanna take a second here. It was this number of chapters that comprised my first fanfic The Vampire King lives and I just wanna give a quick thanks to all you guys, especially to all that have reviewed and private messaged me, you guys are what keep me going and here's to the continuation of Retribution. Remember as always comment, favorite, and follow.**

**_Important_: This chapter will contain basically exposition into Marceline and Marshalls past, it will be comprised of three memories in this chapter. Some will have relevance others won't. I feel this chapter is necessary to finally bring out more of his character and Marceline's feelings on it. Also next chapter when I do Finn, chronologically it happens as the same time as Marceline's.  
**

**Insane677: Very funny, you don't know me, but I know you and I want to play a game, also thank you, now you have 60 seconds.**

**iam alejandro: Thank you, I hope you have as much fun reading this one as I did writing it.**

**BossKing109: Thanks, I missed your reviews, also it will be explained in a later chapter what happened.**

**Spyro395: Thank you. I have made sure to learn from my errors.**

**The Nephilim King Micheal: Trust me you'll love this one.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, longer chapters are harder for me to proof read.**

* * *

_**Marcelines Forgotten Memories**_

* * *

_NightOSphere, 981 years ago- Marcelines 19th birthday_

Marcelines room was a mess as she slept buried underneath blankets on her twin-sized bed, the warmth was comfortable as it was almost 11 in the morning and she hadn't even attempted to wake from her blissful dreams. They were about her being center stage in the middle of a large concert, legions of fans surrounding her, it was amazing until a sudden mellow guitar rift woke her up. She struggled to turn her head, but she decided not to, she already knew who it was.

"What do you want Marshall? I'm sleeping." she said a little annoyed and tired from her brothers wake-up call as he floated in her doorway, he was strumming on his Maroon power guitar as he replied back.

"Mom thought it be nice for me to wake you up. Not every day you sleep away turning nineteen. Besides..." he had his usual smirk on now,"Your not sleeping as it is, and your present from me is basically ready. So stop by my room after seeing Mom, she wanted to catch you early." he said as she finally sat up and faced him.

"Did she say why?" she asked a little curious as she straightened her plus-size grey shirt she wore as pajama's, along with a pair of grey sweat pants.

"No idea only said it was pretty important." he said looking a little confused himself,"Still I-" she heard a quick series of beeps as Marshall reached into his pants front pocket removing a watch and a syringe.

"Time already." she said watching Marshall remove the camp from the syringe and injecting it into his arm as he shuddered a little,"Will the radiation ever cease?" she asked him uncertainly.

"I don't know. I thought it would end when I became a vampire, but it still persists. So I guess i'm stuck using this recipe Simon taught me, or I could just hemorrhage." he looked like he was giving it thought for a second as he put the syringe and watch back in his pocket,"Nah... Still better hurry to Mom, and remember my room after Mom." he said as he floated out of her doorway down the hall.

"Isn't he always positive." she thought as she watched him take off from her doorway. She finally stood up as she changed into blue jeans, and a red t-shirt with a pair of black sandals as she walked out her bedroom door, but was quickly startled.

"Happy Birthday Princess Abadeer." a small purple demon said bowing with a few streamers in his arm.

"What up?" she asked watching the groveling demon,"Oh." a sudden thought came to mind,"You see my Mom?" she asked as the demon picked himself up.

"Yes Princess." that really did bug her, even though her parents were King and Queen of the NightOSphere, she didn't like being referred to as Princess, it made her feel to young."I saw her in your Living room." he said graciously, obviously trying to impress.

"Thanks...Now get back to work!" she shouted as the small demon rushed of, not hearing Marcelines soft laugh. She walked down the hallway as she entered her living room, it looked how it usually did, except party decorations covered the walls around the many pictures of her, and Marshall as she noticed her Mom lying on the couch reading a book, she turned up noticing her little girl had entered the room. She looked exactly like Marceline only older, but only by a few years appearance wise, but in reality centuries.

"Happy Birthday." she said with a warm smile as she got up and walked over to her giving hug.

"Thanks." she said as her mother let go of their embrace,"Still Marshall said you wanted to see me." she said as her mother lead her back to the couch and sat her down.

"Yes I do. You see there comes a time in everyone's life when it's time to make a decision, and today you have a big one. Today you get to decide whether or not you want to become a Vampire." she watched as Marceline had a smile grow across her face, she had been waiting for this ever since Marshall was bitten two-years ago on his 19th birthday.

"Yes!" she shouted in excitement as her mother gave a stifled laugh watching Marceline grow a little red from embarrassment, as she noticed her sudden outburst, she tried to save herself quickly,"I mean, yes I can't wait for it." she said still with a large grin.

"That makes me happy to hear, now if I remember correctly Marshall wanted to give your gift, so go run to his room quickly." she said as she gave one more hug to Marceline as she ran off towards Marshalls room, she moved fast down the hallways as she approached the front of his room and opened his door forgetting to knock.

"Do you ever knock?" Marshall asked her from the far right corner of his room, he wore a black-cloth pants as she could tell he was practicing fighting techniques on the training dummie Dad had gotten him two years ago. He stopped training and walked over to his dresser grabbing a black Nirvana T-shirt as he started to put it on.

"As if. Now Mom said you had a present for me." she said starting to become a little impatient.

"Maybe I do." he said teasingly noticing her impatientness as he sat next to his workbench which was covered in blueprints, odds and ends, and of course a few actual working things, because of his sickness he rarely left the NightOSphere and hardly knew what was going on, on the planet.

"Come on." she said slightly annoyed by his games as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. Maybe I should of got you patience as a gift." he said as he reached under his workbench pulling out a long, but thin wide brown box."I couldn't do much for wrapping, and I just finished this morning." he almost explained as she sat on his bed and opened it revealing a brand new looking, dark blue bass guitar.

"How did you-" she started as he quickly answered.

* * *

Marceline gasped as though she had just been drowning her head throbbed as the pain of so many memories came back. She only had enough time to see Finn struggling unconscious on the other side of the raft as she was plunged back into her mind.

* * *

_Ooo, 800 years ago- Bandit Fort Outside The Downpour Kingdom_

Marceline had been trapped in a small cell for three weeks, it had been dark, damp, and she hadn't been feed since she was captured. She weakly tried to prop herself up on the side of the wall as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey man you hear the boss has planned." she heard one voice say as she saw two guards both wearing leather armor and face wraps descending the stairs.

"Yeah I did. I'm gonna feel bad for this whore." he jerked his thumb towards Marceline as the other guard approached the cell door.

"Hello little girl. Boss has some big plans for you tonight. Even better, he says if he don't break you to bad we get a turn." he gave a sadistic laugh as he opened the cell door. Marceline was weak, but she knew what they were going to do as she tried to run only to have her arm grabbed as she was thrown to the floor.

"Look she even wait." the other one said giving a slight laugh."You know girl, you better learn how to get the job done with the boss when he gives you to us, else we might have to be a little rougher." he said as he and his friend grabbed her arms and dragged her up the staircase and out an old wooden door into the sudden downpour outside. She looked around the courtyard seeing the guards all stationed around makeshift wooden walls.

"Sure the boss will like this one. She's all skin and bones." he said as they dragged her to the front of a small stick and log cottage as they opened the door dragging her in, thunder sounded behind.

"Oh good." he said As she studied him, he was a massive man, he wore a simple brown cloth shirt, and pants, and the expression on his face told her what he had planned."You two leave." he gave a dismissive gesture as they turned to leave dropping her at the boss's feet,"You two will get the next turn, just wait outside and listen for the show." he said as they both chuckled walking out the front of the door as there leader picked her up and tossed her on his bed.

"Don't..." she said weakly, almost pleading for him not to do it as he removed his shirt and jumped on her slamming his lips on hers. She shook in absolute fear as she suddenly noticed a flash of thunder illuminating outside showing the two guards on the right and left. Another flash and one was gone the other turned silently as a quick yell filled the room.

"Ray where'd you go! Wait were's everyone else!" the leader stopped climbing on the bed as he yelled back.

"Shut the fuck up!" the leader screamed ripping at Marcelines clothes starting to shred them, but they still managed to keep her covered.

"Boss there's something out here!" he yelled back in reply. Another flash of lightning and Marceline saw a small crouched shadow behind the guard outside, the second the light faded a terrible scream pierced the room as the leader leaped off the bed.

The rain sounded heavier than before the leader spoke,"What the fucks going in on out there. Your ruining the moment." as soon as he finished that statement one of the guards body was thrown through the door as it hit the leader sending him into the ground. Marceline looked up seeing the guards head had been twisted in the other direction."What the fuck!" he threw the man off him as he grabbed his claymore at the side of the room and walked out the front door,"Show yourself!" he screamed as Marceline silently got up, she had a few tears in her eyes as she walked out a few feet behind him as the man turned grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" she screamed quickly kicking the man in the groin. He released her as she attempted to run, but slipped on the mud a meter or two in front of him as he got up.

"Little whore, after i'm finished with you... Your going to be begging for death." he said as he raised his claymore for a strike, Marceline closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable when the sound of mud sloshing caught her attention and the leaders, he turned bringing his claymore into a block just in time to stop a sword strike, and his would be assasliant who was clad in black cloth armor, and face wrap only showing his eyes and pale skin around his eyes.

"Ready to die." the attackers voice came in a hiss, but Marceline reccongnized it. It was Marshall.

"Nice little sword boy. To bad mines bigger." with that he shoved his sword forward in a quick push sending Marshall back into the mud suprising him it seemed with his strength."You honestly think you can play hero, pulling off rescues." the man taunted as Marshall picked himself up brandishing his blade, which was a chinese Dao sword.

"I don't think i'm a hero. But I do know your going to die." Marshall lunged forward in an overhead slash as the man brought his claymore horizontally, catching the blow as Marshall twisted the blade back, using the block for momentum as he quickly brought it for a slash at the mans legs. The man brought the claymore down with surprising speed, almost matching Marshall's speed as Marshall yet again using the block for momentum again as he went for a diagonal slash down the mans right-side of his torso. The man went to use his claymore to block as Marshall pulled back his blade quickly bringing his right leg up in a spinning kick slamming into the mans head. He quickly stepped back dazed as Marshall brought his right palm into his right side, then spun back slamming the hilt of hid blade into the mans left-side of his face as he stumbled back more.

"Nice try boy." the man said blood trickling out his mouth as his arm shot out grabbing Marshalls sword arm, and the other grabbing his other arm as he lifted Marshall off the ground. He clenched his word tightly delivering a few powerful kicks to the mans abdomen as the man quickly gave a powerful headbutt to Marshalls skull. He stopped kicking, obviously dazed by the the force of the blow as an alarm went off in Marshalls right pocket,"What's this?" the man asked with with an evil smile.

"Not now..." Marshall said still dazed as the man pulled a syringe out of his pocket,"Damnit." Marceline heard him curse.

"Need a little pick me up." the man said tauntingly as he crushed the syringe in his palm, as Marshall suddenly felt his insides burn with that all to familiar feeling as the man tossed him to his right like a rag doll as he tumbled on the ground, sword still tightly held in his hand."Ready to accept your fate. Because I still have a whore to get to." he turned towards Marceline as he started to walk slowly towards her. She slowly backed away on the ground, as the rain picked up as she looked behind him seeing Marshall weakly get off the ground, she watched as he pulled the wrap from his mouth as coughed violently into his right arm, leaving the faint sign of blood.

"You d-one ye-t." Marshall was almost gasping as he was obviously starting to hemorrhage without his medicine. He raised his sword almost gasping as he held it with both hands, blade pointed behind him ready for a charge.

"Make your peace." the man said charging forward as Marshall charged as well. Marceline watched as the man raised his claymore for an overhead slash, ready to cleave Marshall in two. Marceline watched at last second as Marshall split his blade in half wielding two swords as he suddenly brought up his right hand blade up from his left side in a horizontal motion deflecting the claymore's slash, then quickly stepping to his left bringing his left blade back, readying a piercing strike and in a flash he pierced through the mans chest bringing the blade forward.

"I told you I knew." Marshall said weakly as he ripped his blade out of the mans body as the man fell back on the ground gasping for breath as he laughed weakly. Marshall put his sword back together and placed it back in it's hilt which was draped over his back as Marceline stood up walking over to Marshall who crouched over the dying, but laughing man.

"It wi-ll n-ever be over..." he said weakly his life fading fast as Marshall gripped his throat lifting him a little off the ground.

"It looks over to me." Marshall said as he brought his right hand up as a claw ready to end the mans already fading life. Hatred was burned into his face over this man who had tried to rape Marceline.

"As long... As one of you sub-human freaks live we will be there... For we are..." he started to gag on his blood as Marceline stepped closer. The man reached into his pocket grabbing as his head suddenly fell back motionless, Marshall released him as he reached into his pocket grabbing something that burned his hand.

"Damn it." Marshall said as he gripped his hand, still growing weaker.

"I wonder." Marceline said as she kicked the dead mans side as a small red cross with a silver lining fell out of his pocket. Marceline felt her blood cool at the sight,"Templar..." she silently whispered as she turned to Marshall who was on his knee's, grasping his chest.

* * *

Marceline found herself lying back on the raft as the sea around her churned violently, the fog resembled broken glass as she fought to stay awake,"What do you want from me!" she screamed out into the mist only to be struck with a feeling as if her skull was going to split open as she was dragged back into her mind.

* * *

_Ooo, 700 years ago- Downpour Kingdom/Marshall's Castle_

"Your to late! The world will soon be remade in my image! I will be a god and you will be nothing more than a footnote!" Marshall screamed madly as he stood on the left-side of the main-hall next to his throne.

"Marshall give it up! This isn't you, please stop this madness!" Marceline pleaded with her brother as she hoped he would see reason as Marshall's face contorted almost in pain at the thought of reason.

"Shut up!" he screamed as he raised his Axe darting across for a strike as Marceline raise hers blocking it. He proceeded with a full battery of blows which Marceline defended against, with each blow he looked more and more pained, as though he didn't even want to be holding the axe.

"Remember who you are!" Marceline yelled as she went on the offensive driving Marshall back as he stumbled on the ground losing his balance."What happened to Mom!" Marceline shouted as she aimed her axe at his throat.

"M-om?" he croaked with tears forming in his eyes from remembering as suddenly his mood swinged violently as he crouched back and propelled both his feet of the ground into her chest sending her on to the ground as he was now on his feet."You will die!" he screamed raising his axe over his head in a killing blow as Marceline rolled to her side at the last minute of the strike narrowly avoiding it as she brought her axe in a side-slash leaving a large gash across Marshall's stomach as he stumbled back in pain as Marceline yet again took the offensive. She delivered a series of slashes across Marshall's body ranging from length and how deep it was as it seemed he seemed to fight himself, stopping himself from healing as started losing massive amounts of blood; he started to get paler as his skin grew tighter on him showing his bones.

She stopped as he fell on his knees,"Please give up." she said watching the amulet around his neck glow slightly.

"I wish I could..." he said silently as he lunged up knocking the axe from her hand and sending her flying back across the hall on to his map. He grabbed his axe at his side and charged Marceline ready to deliver a killing blow as Marceline raised her arm in defense and screamed.

"Marshall stop!" she pleaded as suddenly something sparked across Marshall's face, she watched as he collapsed to his knees grasping both sides of his head with his hands as the look of overwhelming pain covered his face and wracked his body as he fell on his side and curled up.

"Make the voices stop! Aghh! Please make them stop." tears ran freely down his face as he started to writhe in pain. Marceline stood up and walking slowly over to screaming Marshall as she realized the level of pain he was in."Please make it stop, make it stop!" he kept screaming in pain as he started to spasm as well.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked watching him break down.

"In a second a lot more than this." Marceline turned to see Ash point his wand at Marshall.

She ran quickly to him grabbing his arm,"Don't we need to help him." she said staring through Ash.

"Fine then." she let go of Ash's arm as he stared angrily at the screaming Marshall. Rage suddenly overtook him as he pointed his wand at Marshall, she wasn't fast enough,"Ashicus-Burnicus!" he screamed in hatred as a torrent of sticky flames bursted from the tip of his wand enveloping Marshall.


	16. Finn see's the Past

**Watched Bad Little Boy, oh my god that was amazing. Got me started on this chapter right away. Remember as always to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**Spyro395: Oh with this sickness it's a little more, well special. See, when he was irradiated his cells, well you know how the body produces white blood cells, I see it as some of his cells started to produce radiation, and when he became a Vampire it didn't change his cells. The cure he had just told those cells to temporarily shut down while radiation was purged.**

**Insane677: Who would feel sorry for a rapist? Just the fact he is one is instant hate on him.**

**BossKing109: Well, she went through what I like to call a trip down memory lane. Courtesy of the Sea, which will be explained later.**

**The Nephilim King Micheal: Thanks. And I was right, do you mind telling that to my parents...haha.**

**donaldscalon9: Let's start at beginning. Marceline wasn't strong due to the fact she hadn't been able to feed for some time, she was on low battery. And Marshall made the message before the last memory. The guy who attacked him in the message, well the nursery rhyme he said awnsers who. Hope that helps.**

**_Important please read: _Finn in this story is 15 years old. These memories are essentially from 0-2 from when he was born to Joshua finding him. And to make sense i'm working off the principle he saw it, so the memory is there.**

* * *

_**Finn see's the Past**_

* * *

Finn watched the floating shards showing pictures of his parents as he suddenly felt fatigued as he collapsed on the ground, not resisting the sudden urge to sleep as he was pulled into his mind.

* * *

_Ooo 15 years ago, Essex Fortress/Badlands_

Finn cried as the air forced its way into his lungs, as his eye's opened to the blinding light around him. He stared up at a man in a white mask who was wrapping in a blanket.

"It's a boy." the man holding Finn said as he turned facing some to his right,"Would you like to hold him?" he asked out loud it seemed to no one.

"Of course I do." he heard another man say as he was handed off into another set of arms."Hey little guy." the man said as Finn got a good luck at him, he was a thin, but muscular man, he had blonde hair, and blue eyes. His face was sleek but old enough into maybe his mid-twenties."You know who I am?" he asked Finn sweetly,"I'm your daddy." he cradled Finn in his arms.

Another round of crying entered the room as the man in white spoke again,"It's a girl." he said as Finn felt himself shifted into one arm as the other arm became occupied by an unknown object.

"Such a beautiful girl. Just like her mother." he said lovingly as a womans voice weakly answered.

"And such a handsome boy, just like his father. Can I see them?" he heard her say as he was transferred into another pair of arms. He looked up to see a blonde haired woman, she had a weak smile, and just like the man he could tell she was strong."Such beautiful children. We did it Jack." she said looking up at Finn's dad.

"I know Catherine. I couldn't be happier." he said as Finn heard footsteps enter the room.

"Am I late." he heard another man enter the room.

"Never to late Thomas." Jack said taking a seat on the hospital bed next to them.

"You know. It's common courtesy to show respect and bow to your Grand-Master." he sounded serious as Finn watched his fathers face grow into a frown.

"Are you serious?" he asked Thomas.

"Hahaha. The look on your face." Thomas said laughing as Finn watched his father get a wide smile giving a small chuckle himself."It will always be Thomas to you my friend." he said as Finn watched the man step next to his father. He was a tall man who appeared in his late thirties, he wore red and white robes, and had a beard that stretched around his face, covered with specks of gray."Have you thought of names for them yet." he asked looking them over.

"The girls name will be Fionna." Catherine answered first,"Although don't have any ideas for a boy." she said cradling them both.

Jack broke the silence,"His name will be Finn." he said definitively, as Thomas and Catherine nodded their heads in approval.

"Then I guess it's time for me to do my job." Finn watched Thomas step closer as he reached into his pocket pulling out a red cross, outlined in silver,"As Grand-Master of the order, I hereby welcome Fionna and Finn Mertons into our fold." he ushered a short prayer, as did Jack, and Catherine as he placed the cross on Finn's chest then the baby next to him. He spoke up now,"Then from this day on little ones, you are Templars, may he guide your future endeavors.

Jack and Catherine both repeated after him,"May he guide your future endeavors."

* * *

Finn felt himself floating in a sea of black as one object illuminated his surroundings, a large red, well more of a shiny crimson cross, with a fine silver outline that almost sealed the color in. Finn looked upon it as he felt his feet touch an invisible ground, a path seemed to form out of the shifting shadows in front of him as he made his way towards the massive glowing object. As he walked down the path he heard two voices growing louder as he made his way closer to the object. It was Thomas and Jack.

"Shh. Not to loud Finn's sleeping." he heard his father say quietly.

"Sorry my friend. Were is your wife?" Thomas asked.

"Out with Fionna at the Market."

"Very well then but I have some news."

"What is it?"

"As you know are purpose is to root out all that is non and sub-human. We must cleanse this world to make it safe for humanity to return, and as such we have finally located the greatest stain on humanity." Thomas said regally as Finn stopped advancing towards the cross.

"You've located the Vampire Queen?" Jack asked.

"We have. Our scouts were near a place called the Candy Kingdom and spotted her roaming around an area the locals call,Boom-Boom mountain." he said with the sound of disgust at the word locals.

"What would you have me do?" he heard his father answer.

"You are first being promoted, you are hereby a Paladin, an enforcer of the order, and will lead a team of eight Knights to this land and slay the Vampire. You will then make preparations to esatablish a base, so we may purge the area of those Candy people I was told of." he said as Finn listened on not knowing what to make of this.

"It shall be done immediately. Might I ask, what shall we do should we come across mutts?" he heard his father ask.

"Their is one who sits on the throne of the Candy Kingdom. He is to be killed no exceptions. There also a village of blue-skinned mutts near the mountain where the Vampire Queen was seen, I leave that choice to you whether you enslave or destroy it matters little." he said coldly.

"On your orders."

Finn thought he heard enough,"They don't sound human, they sound like monsters..." Finn said as stepped back from the symbol as it seemed to grow brighter with every step back. He suddenly felt a surge of pan wash over him as he fell on his hands and knees,"What's happening?" Finn said weakly as he heard another conversation, this time between his mom and dad, coupled with the sound of wind and the feeling of cold.

"This boy can sleep through anything." he heard his father say.

"Good that he can around these gray-skins. And this cold is even worse, and those flying beasts." he heard his mother complain.

"Yes but that brings me to my question. What to do about these mutts." he heard his father say with disdain.

"I'd say enslavement, we could always use more labor."

"Yes but they are militarized. It won't be simple." he heard his father say with concern throughout his voice.

"Then we split up are forces, i'll keep four knights with me as we work to gain the populaces trust. After you kill the Vampire double back and we'll be waiting for you."

"What about Fionna and Finn. I almost regret bringing them." his fathers voice didn't hide that word in it.

"Then divide them as well. I'll hold on to Fionna and you take Finn, it will do him good to see his father in action." she said with a tone that told he would do whatever she said.

"Very well. We'll be back after second birthday, and with the head of the Vampire Queen." he said as the voices stopped leaving Finn in complete silence, while the area around him faded back into shadows, the cross dissolved.

"Theres no way. He couldn't have tried to kill Marceline. She's still alive, but what happened to him?" Finn asked as suddenly he felt himself plunged down into his mind, it felt like being plunged into a pool of ice water as a memory played back.

* * *

_Ooo 13 years ago, Boom Boom Mountain_

"Sir!" he heard a man scream and look to his left seeing a man in leather armor, mixed with chain-mail underneath the leather, it was a tan color with bright red highlights, and had that all to familiar cross on the chest. Finn looked in the direction he was seeing his father.

"We've lost two men already, I will not lose you or my son." he said as Finn observed him. He wore a an almost kind of combat robes that spanned his torso leading down to his waist where it formed a heavy leather skirt going down a little past his knees. On his shoulders were two skull shaped pauldrons and he wore a type of blue-steel gauntlets, which gave him almost clawed fingers from its appearance. The entire armor set was a mix of red almost crimson cloth and blue tinted steel, with silver trim, except for his hood which was a dark blue, and his helmet he wore which was silver and only revealed his eyes.

"Sir let me help you." Finn felt himself be laid down next to a tree trunk as he watched the man join his fathers side.

"I need you to get my son out of here." Finn's father ordered coldly.

"I won't-" he was interrupted as he was bent off the ground, his blood showed an invisible axe.

"When will you guys learn to stop sending dudes after me." Finn heard Marceline's voice. The dead Templar knight was suddenly flung at Finn's dad as he rolled on the ground as Marceline turned visible, she wore a grey tank top, and blue shorts, with brown sandals as she had her Bass-Axe raised.

"When your kind and all who are an affront to humanity die." he said as he drew his sword, its hilt and handle were shaped as an elegant silver cross with sharpened points at both sides of the hilt and at the pommel; the blade was long, based of a longsword as the blade was also an elegant silver that glowed brightly, despite it was night fall.

"Fine then." with that she flew forward bringing the axe at his side which he easily blocked by twisting his blade downwards catching it as he threw a quick punch at Marceline's face sending her to the ground."Okay your better than the others." she said as she looked up seeing him rush over to her as she rolled from his impaling the ground behind her. She quickly floated into the air as she watched him recover his blade.

"Abomination!" he screamed as grabbed a chain from his side almost like a whip as Finn watched his father wield this as well like a master. It had a sharpened point at the end which he used for good use as he spun it around the top his head have shoot straight forward in the air as he tried to pierce Marceline. She dodged going closer to the ground.

"Your a terrible shot." she said mockingly, not noticing the chain spin back as it wrapped around her and stabbed in at the point, she felt the flesh burn under the blessed steel,"Aghh!" Finn heard her scream in pain as his father pulled her to the ground, the end of the chain burying itself even deeper into her leg as she struggled.

"Goodbye creature." he said as he had the chain wrapped around his right arm which he kept pulling as he lifted his blade with his left, ready to bring a killing blow. She acted fast as she used her axe stop the slash down catching the blade on the neck. Finn watched his father react quickly by bring his foot down on Marcelines calf where the end of the chain was buried sending the point straight through. She let out a quick cry of pain as he brought his sword in a sweeping motion taking the axe out of her hands as he brought up his sword releasing the chain from his grasp as he put both hands around the blade ready to stab down.

"Think fast." Marceline said fast as she swept her legs under him knocking him off the ground. She quickly ripped the chain out of her leg as she floated up, but he was up just as fast as Finn watched him grab her hair and as he pulled her back on to the ground."Let go of my hair!" she screamed. He threw her to the ground before he gripped back of her neck before he threw her face first into a tree, she turned as he went for a thrust at her mid-section, she quickly brought her left hand forward using her strength to move off its target, only for it travel through her left side all the way to the hilt."Aghhhh!" she screamed in pain as blood ran freely down her side, as Finn's father released the sword before sending a powerful punch with his right hand at the right side of her face as blood flew from her mouth at the blow, then he gave a quick thrust with his left arm at her gut as she tried to bend forward, but was stopped by the sword.

"Remember these last moments." he said coldly as he ripped his sword from her side as she slouched down the tree trunk. Finn watched as she reached for something at her side as his father brought his sword down for a finishing blow, he watched he brought the sword down in a pierce Marceline seemed grab something as she brought it up, it was half a spear which buried itself right underneath his helmet, and above his armor. Finn heard him give off a horrible gargle as he slumped on to the ground.

"Bastard." she said out loudly as Finn heard running footsteps, it was another knight who stared down at his leaders body, Marceline gave him a cold glare only taking a step back as this man ran forward and gripped his leaders shoulder and grabbed his sword dragging them off. She watched as they faded from view as she retrieved her axe and flew off. Finn sat there against the tree trunk as he came free of his protective blanket and wandered into the woods, his instincts telling him to run as he waddled through the forest.

* * *

Finn finally woke up as he looked around, the fog was gone but not the clouds. The sea was eerily quiet as he sat up uneasily trying to take in what he saw as heard Marceline give a shudder as she stirred awake. Which was good, he had questions now, and he expected answers, as he watched his vampiric friend look up at him.

"What happened?" she saw the look on his face,"What's wrong?" she asked concerned not knowing she was what's wrong.


	17. No better than Marshall

**Very excited, just spent the day looking at college, and after such a day i'm loading with fresh ideas. As always please comment, favorite, and follow.**

**Also i'm gonna answer a little private message I got on what motivates me as for some reason, it's a very common message I get. I often check new stories and I see the number of favs, follows, and reviews sometimes triple in a matter of days. I'm motivated by my dream of reaching that point, and that's why i'll keep writing. **

**Insane677: Oh no, he's to badass. Hell Templars would bow to him without hesitation.**

**Spyro965: What can I say, i'm good with grabbing interest with my suspense, also thank you.**

**donaldscanlon.9: Thank you very much, not often my work gets called boss.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Can't blame humanity to much, they just never learned to roll with the punches like our main man Finn, but what's going to happen when Finn is confronted with that choice...**

**He23t: Thank you, hopefully you see this when you reach this chapter.**

* * *

_**No Better Than Marshall**_

* * *

Finn could fell anger and sadness well up inside him. Despite the fact his father and all those he worked and served were so monstrous, they were still his people. To make it worse, one of his so called best friends had not only never told him she killed humans, or even encountered them, she also killed his father and left him in the forest probably to die. He felt betrayed, no he felt robbed for the fact he never got to know his father, he never got to meet any other humans, and even more so the fact no one had ever bothered to tell him.

"Finn what's wrong?" Marceline asked seeing the expression of mixed emotions on his face, she could tell he had something he wanted to say as he seemed to be trying to hold it in.

He finally broke his silence with his first question as he sat up across from her,"Why is it none of you ever told me there were still humans." he asked coldly, he wasn't in the mood for any games, or any lies, and he let that carry on his voice. Marceline suddenly lost her cool demeanor.

"What are you talking about?" she tried to lie, only it made Finn angrier,"Your the last human." she didn't want to talk about this, as she sat slouched on the side of the raft.

"Am I the last because you killed the rest!" he screamed not caring that there were tears down his face, or that he was acting out of anger.

She spoke up,"Finn I-" Finn cut her off.

"Or better yet. Did you think it was funny to lead me on like that!" anger fueled his words as be said what came to his mind.

"Please Finn-"

"What? Has anyone else known? Am I just a big joke to all of you, or do you think I couldn't handle the truth!"

"Listen you need to calm down." she said standing up, knowing he was acting on impulse as he stood up getting into hers.

"I don't need to calm down. I want the truth why you've lied to me, and why you didn't even attempt to spare my Dad when you went right for a fight, or why you left me in a forest!" he snapped as he got closer, his face only inches from hers.

"Finn you need to sit and stop acting like a little kid." she said not leaving any room for debate in her voice, but that wouldn't work on him now.

"Oh you think your just gonna get me to sit like that!" he said looking for any excuse to stay angry,"I thought you were my friend." he said bluntly.

"Finn we are friends that's why I didn't say anything." she said knowing he was blowing off steam.

"If we were friends you would have told me. I thought you were cool." he raised his pointer finger in accusation,"But it turns out your no better than Marshall, but at least he has an excuse!" he screamed. This finally pushed the line Marceline had drawn as she quickly punched Finn in his left jaw sending him on his back as the raft shook.

"You think I thought it was funny. Humanity in a lot of places is hated because of the Templars. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to fall for there lies!" she was going off now as Finn looked up at her rubbing his sore jaw."What is left of humanity is awful, I kept it hidden that there were no more humans to save you!" she pointed at Finn.

"What are you talking about." he said not understanding.

"Have you ever wondered what happened to Bubblegum's parents?" she asked as he looked confused,"When they came for me that day, they were out on a carriage. Your Dad attacked them, I only barely managed to get Bonnibel out of there as I saw her parents hacked down." she said darkly,"Or when I explored Ooo, how dozens of them came after me. The only reason you don't see them over by us, is the fact they gave up on expansion years ago." she said bringing truth after truth as Finn's anger started to give way to realization.

"Marceline I-" he suddenly realized what she was saying, but she didn't let him defend himself.

"The reason I killed him is because they never stop. He died because I watched him try to cut down 4 year old, just because she wasn't human. To this day, she still believes they were attacked by bandits, I never told her the truth." Finn looked at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"Because this is my war. Me and Marshall's..." her mind suddenly flared on its own as ancient memories came back of the spire on his castle in Downpour, or as it was known now the Blighted Lands,"Oh my glob. I know what he's going to do." all look of hope left her face as she collapsed on her knee's.

"What!" he said almost jumping up, but still a little bitter at the punch, which he guessed he couldn't blame her for.

"I remember after he saved me. He became obsessed with first finding a cure, he found the amulet as his answer. Then he shifted, he wasn't the same after putting it on. He created a weapon of unimaginable power, something he would never do." she said almost not believing herself as memories flooded back about it.

"What does it do? The weapon?" he said with the thought of Templars and his Father securely out of his mind.

"He's going to turn them into Vampire Horrors. Terrible forms of life. And if I can guess right, after he's done with them, he's going to unleash it on all of Ooo."


	18. Templar

**Well after a small break I'm back and pumped up for these next few chapters. Also I have the official Marshall Lee song for this, I'm Awake by Skillet. As always remember to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**The Nephilim King Micheal: Thank you man and now we approach the endgame in these next few or more chapters. **

**Spyro395: Yes both there reactions given the circumstances were very called for, well at least I believe so, and don't wait any longer here's the next.**

**donaldscanlon9: Thank you very much, not every day I get the compliment so I guess I can say one thing, I have always had a plan for these stories to be a trilogy since The Vampire King Lives, but I have a very good plan on how to end this one. Thank you again as well on the best on here, glad to know you enjoy them so much.**

**Insane677: Ha! Although I can assure you my horrors will look nothing like the subsiders.**

**He23t: What can I say, i'm good with twists and over the top end of days deals.**

* * *

_**Templar**_

* * *

It had been two days since their fight on the raft, Marceline's unveiling of Marshalls plan had eased the tensions, but they quickly soared as each had stayed on their side and hadn't spoken to the other, all the while as they both waited for an apology from the other. Marceline expected a sorry for criticising her for killing a murderer, and Finn expected an apology for never telling him that there were other humans.

It was a foggy morning, or was it even morning, neither could tell as the days just seemed to stream and blend together as the sea was calm still, aside a few rolling waves, but they weren't even large enough to hit the interior of the raft. Finn was going through his usual sighs when the sounds of birds came from overhead.

"Oh thank Glob!" Marceline shouted as she got up excitedly, confusing Finn as she grabbed an oar using her one good arm to start awkwardly paddling.

"Whats got you so excited?" Finn asked casually, still awaiting any kind of apology.

"Those are seagulls. Do you know what that means?" She asked excitedly, she didn't linger too much on the fight due to this change of events.

"What does it mean?" he asked half-heartily.

"Seagulls only fly close to land, that means were finally here." she pointed out into the fog towards the sounds of the gulls."Grab an oar and help me." she said tossing an oar into Finns hands, which he barely caught.

"Okay..." he started paddling, but his voice let her know things hadn't calmed down.

"Finn. We can't keep this fight up if were going to succeed." she swallowed her pride, she was going to hate herself for saying this,"Finn, i'm-" she took a quick sigh,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the rest of humanity." she took another sigh, he was lucky they were good enough friends that she sink this low.

He took a quick sigh, hearing it felt empty, making him feel like the jerk he knew he was being."I'm sorry for being a jerk..." he said almost mumbling, which made Marceline a little playful.

"What was that?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." he said feeling the blow, and then a quick peck at the side of his face from Marceline, her lips felt warm against his skin despite the cold of the sea.

"Apology accepted hero." she said in her usual calm demeanor as they cut through the fog seeing the outline of the harbor.

"Finally this nightmare ends..." Finn said with a quick sigh of relief, he would never go on the sea again if he could help it. The fog started to clear as rays of sunshine broke out around them, and as quickly as they appeared, Marceline donned her long gloves and wide-brimmed hat. Finn quickly went back to paddling when he heard Marceline stop, he looked over at her noticing the horror on her face as he looked to see what she saw.

"And now we enter a new one." she said as Finn saw a massive banner on a harbor building, with a large red cross and silver lining around it."The Templars are here. I hope your ready to meet the rest of humanity." she said nervously taking a gulp.

"Maybe we can sneak past them." Finn said trying to reassure her.

"Finn I'm on their most wanted list. They would recognize me for miles, and even being a vampire now we'll get me caught, especially since I can't use my powers." she pointed at the collar still around her neck.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out." he said reassuringly as they directed the raft off towards the left side of the harbor, trying to hide their approach. They landed near some jagged rocks, and a small rocky beach which made the raft give off a crunching sound.

"That didn't sound good." Marceline said as she hoped out looking at the front,"It's all cracked." she said a little frustrated.

"So what do we do with it?" Finn asked.

"Jump out and hand me your sword. Also grab my pack." she asked as Finn gave a quick confirming nod as he jumped out, and almost fell on the ground as his legs were still adjusting as he tossed her the sword which she gripped with one hand. She jumped back on the raft as she started stabbing down through the wood making large holes in the bottom.

"Why are you doing that?" Finn asked alarmed by his friends sudden actions.

"If it's not going to be useful, then were not going to get caught. Help me push this back out." she pushed from the side as a reluctant Finn pushed as well; they watched as it went out a little before it started to sink from their view.

"What do we do now?" he asked feeling a little hungry, well actually he was really hungry, but he shared Marceline's rations.

"Well," she said turning around looking around the rocky coast then turning her gaze up towards the buildings,"First we need to figure out were we are. Then we need to get to the Blight Lands." she said as she walked towards the edge of the building near an alley, Finn closely behind her."Stay close as possible and don't get caught by anyone in metal armor." she said getting a nod as they walked slowly through the cramp and dirty sand and stone alleyway.

They moved silently through the cramped alley that was barely large enough for Finn and Marceline to walk side by side when they hit the opening. She quickly motioned Finn to stay as she peered out of the alley and into a small stone layered road. It was enough as she saw a few carriages on it, and dozens of people at street sides. They had green almost reptilian skin, with yellow glowing crocodile eyes, and a short compact mouth she noticed that were lined with sharp teeth. They wore green cloth robes which seemed to cover every inch of them, except there faces and hands which were clawed as well. She kept searching as she found what she was looking for marching up the left side of the street, there were six Templar knights standing in two rows of three side by side, and in the front was a massively armored knight, he wore sheer plate armor and had a claymore over his left shoulder that he held as easily as a toothpick. She watched as they approached an older looking lizard, he had a long black cane as he stood in the shade of a tree, he looked sickly as he was shaking which was noticeable under the robe, and looked as if he was only standing due to that cane.

The lead Champion clad in heavy plate stopped the march in front of the old man,"You lizard stand aside!" he ordered as Marceline watched the old man stand a little stiffer.

"Why do you not just go around, and leave an old man to stand in the sun." the old spoke with a tone of wisdom in his voice, but Marceline knew this defiance would be punished.

"Would you listen hear boys. He asks us, the only reason this town exists to go around." the leader said mockingly. He turned back to the old mans gaze,"Let me help you move." as he said this his free arm shot forward ripping the mans cane from his hand as he was shaking close to losing his balance. The Templar didn't stop there he took the cane and bashed it into the right side of the mans head as he hit the ground coughing and choking from all the excitement.

"You claim your here to protect us, but your thieves and scoundrels all of you!" a much younger lizard shouted at the Templars a few feet away from the old man.

"I'd shut it if I were you!" the Champion shouted warningly.

"I won't to a pack of bullies like yourselves!" the young lizard shouted back in defiance as he reached on the ground grabbing a rock and quickly throwing it at the Champions helm. It dinged off making a loud metallic ring, it didn't hurt the Champion, but the message was clear.

"Look boys! We just got ourselves a pair of new boots! Kill him!" he shouted as he brandished his sword for combat and rest of his troops held there halberds in a spear position. The lizard quickly turned and ran as the Templars gave chase after him, Marceline decided now was the time for information as she quickly got the attention of a nearby lizard.

"Hey you." she whispered just loudly enough as the passing lizard turned to face her. It was a girl she noticed as the robe revealed the curves of her body.

"Me?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, can you come over here for a second?" she asked as the girl gave a slight nod while walking over a little suspicious of Marceline.

"Why do you want to speak with me?" she asked curiously.

"I just need information. First, what town is this." she asked.

"This is Riga of course." she said bewildered she didn't know.

"Okay. Now why are the Templars here?"


	19. An Old Man's Story

**I had a surge of inspiration for this chapter and had a blast writing it. Remember as always to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**BossKing109: I'll be trying to increase it here on out, it's a little confusing for me to write romance at times, but I have it down now.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you.**

**Insane677: Oh their mean alright, but subject to my deepest and darkest amounts of brutality.**

**donaldscanlon9: Thank you and don't worry I have a plan for this, but thanks for the advice.**

**Spyro395: They never went into hiding, they just stopped going after Ooo, I like to call the current area where Finn and Marceline are the Arid Lands, the Blighted Lands are another area entirely.**

* * *

_**An Old Man's Story**_

* * *

Finn waited a few meters behind Marceline in the alley has he waited for her to finish talking with the lizard girl. The minutes seemed to be endless when Marceline finally finished and walked back to him. He stopped slouching on the wall as he spoke,"So where are we?" he asked curiously.

"Were in Riga." she said as Finn remembered Lelia's last words.

"But this the town where we supposed to go to. The one Lelia said before Marshall killed her." he said remembering the crossbow bolt flying through the window and embedding in her throat.

"Yeah I know. Which is why I also asked where the library here is. It's actually pretty close, she said it was actually down this alley were in and to the right." she said walking past him and motioning for him to follow.

"Still what about the Templars?" he said following right behind her.

"The town I guess begged for their protection. Well their leader did, and now they basically run Riga." she said annoyed any town would give in.

"Why would they need protection?" he asked as he stepped around a pile of filth as they took a right down another alley.

"She said that one of the big cities close by had been wiped out." she said a little troubled.

"What? Is it in rubble, or are the people gone?" he asked as they kept on the set path.

"She wouldn't say. Also remember what I said about to many questions?" she said annoyed, knowing he was just gonna pick up.

"Wasn't that just a question?" he said cleverly catching her.

"Clever hero. Very clever." she said as the approached the end of the alleyway. She motioned him to stop as she peeked around the corners, she was happy to see no Templars as she motioned him to follow her into the street. She looked around as she saw the entrance to the library.

It was a very bland building made from stone and wood, both of which were a very sandy looking color. The door was simple unlike the one back in the northern shore which was highly ornate, this one was just simple. She walked up opening the door quickly as Finn followed behind her inside. Finn was the first to get a good look.

"Math..." it was all he could say, from his left to his right there were shelves of books, and above him on an upper floor he could see even more. He looked around seeing one of those lizard people at the front desk directly in front of them stamping a pile of books bordley."Is that the Librarian?" he asked uncertainly, as with his hood off the lizard looked very young.

"Let's find out." she said taking the lead and walking to the desk as the lizard looked up with disdain.

"Listen Sarik told you Templar bastards that I am permitted to work here." he said partially afraid.

"Were not Templars, and were here to see Sarik." she said guessing that was the librarian.

"Then in that case I have to ask you to leave. Sarik took ill a week or two ago. He just suddenly collapsed." he said as his expression deepened." He's been bed ridden ever since." he said with a slight sigh.

"It's very important we see him." Marceline said as the lizard just looked back down at his stack of books.

Finn spoke now,"We were told to find him by his friend Lelia." he almost pleaded as her name made the lizard look up.

"He used to speak of her," he gave a sigh of defeat,"Very well then follow me." he said as he pushed his chair back and stood motioning the to follow as he led the to a room directly behind him,"Be kind and curtious to the old man, or there will be hell to pay." he said with no mistake in his voice as he walked back to his desk. Marceline opened the door revealing a large bed with an old and very shriveled human man lying on it. His hair was silver and his eyes were pale, but his voice cut through her observation.

"What are you doing here. Come to get revenge Vampire, or are you here to tell me my little girl is dead." he said sitting up in his bed his lips quivered slightly.

"If you mean Lelia, then yes-" she was cut off by the old mans outburst.

"Then Ritter has stolen from me a second child! Damn him! Damn that fucking beast to the deepest bowls of hell and then cast him into oblivion where he may toil in endless nothingness!" Sarik was furious.

"But who is Ritter?" Finn asked quickly as the old man wheezed."Lelia was killed by a vampire named Marshall." Finn said confused.

"Ha!" the old man laughed mockingly,"You are so naïve. Marshall was always foolish and Ritter played upon that weakness." he turned to Marceline,"I suppose she told I could answer questions. Then ask." he said wheezing again calming down.

"She said to ask about Der Ritter? Who is he?" she asked curiously.

"Then take a seat you two. This will take a while." he motioned towards two chairs at the side of his bed,"Also Vampire," Marceline was surprised that he knew so fast,"Don't act surprised there are only two of you left in the world. And my days back when I was a Templar haven't failed me yet, but one thing I do recognize is my collar around your throat." he said gruffly.

"Your collar?"

"You were a Templar? he received both questions almost in unison.

"Yes and retired long ago. About the collar in a dresser behind you there's a key to take it off." he pointed weakly at the dresser to the right of his bed behind them as Marceline got up and hurriedly opened it finding the key and finally removing the collar. She had never been so happy to feel her neck before.

"Thank you!" she said happily floating above the ground and smashing the collar in her hands. She floated back over to the beds side as she motioned for him to begin his story.

"Well then to understand Ritter you must understand evil. Then you must realize he is beyond evil, he is beyond morality, and he is beyond pity." he said growing a little angry as he continued."I was a young man at the time when I first met him. I had just been made a Paladin when the Grand Master decreed we must hunt down the creatures of the land, as they were praying on settlements. My journeys were far and wide, that was until I reached that damn village." he said as a wave of memories seemed to wash over him."This was a small town maybe a few dozen people in the center of the woods. When I arrived I heard about what plagued them. They said there children were being stolen into the night, there eyes torn out with x's engraved into the eye socket and found impaled on tree branches, but to make it all the better sometimes there organs were removed, but they were still inside only placed in a sack where it belonged." he said his expression in complete disgust.

"That's just sick." Finn said from the description as he continued.

"The first night I found nothing. I asked the locals for any information, they were hesitant all except a little girl. She asked-" he started to cough a little,"She asked if I would protect her from the monster. I gave her my word I would, she told its name. Told me if I shouted it out he would come. She told me she had seen it before, and it said it was coming for her." he took a shuddering breath as he remembered the pain of that night.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked curiously as Marceline floated on her side, her arm propping her head up.

"I'll be fine." he replied sternly and then continued."I was in the inn when I heard a scream. The little gave off a scream like no other as I rushed out in my armor sword in hand. The town people were all cowering in fear pointing towards the forest as I gave chase. I ran faster than anything else as her screams became more sporadic, until they stopped..." he took another breath."I searched, I called out, then I challenged him. I shouted his name, called him a coward. Then I saw it, the girl-, she was-" tears started to drop as he remembered."I saw her up in the trees struggling as I saw a massive, and thin creature pulling out her eyes with one hand and carving those x's with the other, all the while she was impaled on the side of the branch. Just enough so she would stick, but not enough to kill her out right. She was only eight and those horror did that. I drew my crossbow and I shot it in its head. It turned at me, but a saw no face, and no emotion as it pulled the bolt out, it shimmered with its blackened blood." he shuddered again.

"It's alright." Marceline said reassuringly.

"He mocked me in return. He called me weak. Then I felt him in my head as I remembered my own little boy, and my wife..." he gulped." He said I didn't deserve them and he vanished before I could blink, and I turned and I ran. I ran back to that village. I mounted my horse and kept riding until I reached my home. My horse collapsed from sheer exhaustion as I ran up the path to my home. I saw my wife, she was impaled on the top of our favorite tree, the one we had met under. I ran inside and," he shuddered as tears flooded his eyes,"I called for my little boy, I begged for him to be alright as I heard him laugh upstairs. I ran up there and he was-, his eyes were gone and-, he sat there humming as I watched in horror he gave me a sickening smile, he said his new friend was so nice and then he appeared. That monster appeared behind him and took him, body and soul away from me." the man choked on tears and anger.

"I'm so sorry..." Marceline murmured horrified by this.

"I collapsed on the floor of his room. I cried, I pleaded if anything listened, please bring him back. But nothing did. I waited a week, but nothing ever came, all I heard was the sickening laughter of my four-year old son, every single night. So I decided enough was enough. I went back to our stronghold, and I stole a large amount of holy steel. We used this steel to craft our arms and armor, but this particular amount I took was used to make armor for a Grand Master." he said as Finn interrupted.

"Wait you stole from the leader?" Finn asked a little surprised as the old man shot him a glare.

"Don't interrupt my story young man." he said as he went back to it,"I took the steel and made a knife that I poured my sadness, my anger, and my need for vengeance into the blade." he took a breath calming down."I went back to the town only to find it almost barren. All but one of their children were left. With the kids gone most of the adults had fled, but I heard they never made it out. Still I went back into the forest armed with my sword, the knife, and my amulet, my protection against mental and physical domination. When I found him, he was surprised a mere mortal could resist his influence. That's when we fought. For hours it went on, claw versus sword, until finally he had me in submission, my back was against a tree, his massive hand place around my throat. He leaned his face, his featureless face up to mine," the old mans face turned to a grin,"I stabbed him with knife, I gutted him, and I cut out his heart. Yet he still wouldn't fall, so I removed my amulet chanting a holy prayer, and I shoved it where his heart was. It screeched in pain as I stabbed and stabbed until finally it vanished in an ash cloud. My amulet fell to the ground heavily, but I still went to retrieve it but I stopped. My hand hovered over as I felt it, his evil coming forth from it. He twisted that amulets form, but he was caged and contained." the old man said very contently.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Marceline almost shouted. His story didn't answer anything.

"Everything don't you see!" he shouted excitedly,"I was given immortality for the sole purpose of guarding Ritters prison. But I failed when I lost it the day the bombs fell, but I never lost the knife that day. It was a few hundred years later until I saw it draped over the neck of a vampire."

"Marshall..." Marceline said quietly as Sarik turned and nodded.

"Yes he came to me. He was tortured from the amulet, he had been told by Lelia I was an expert. When he came before me he pleaded, he begged for me to take the amulet, or to destroy it. I told the most I could do was end his life and I brought forth the blade. I was going to kill him regardless, he wore it, but he panicked and Ritter took partial control. I was thrown to the wall as he took my knife and ran." he said with a slight curse."I should have pursued him, but I felt he was fighting back against his influence." he said with a tired sigh.

"But do you know why he was wearing it?" Marceline asked.

"He said he wore it to cure himself. I thought he was talking about Vampirism, but he was still a vampire? Would you know?" he asked curiously.

Marceline shrugged not wanting to talk about it,"I couldn't say." she lied."Still what is the point of all this?" she asked still not understanding.

"Marshall is corrupted by Ritter's influence. You must kill him, and when he dies take the amulet and bury it were no one will ever find it." he said sternly.

"So why not just destroy the amulet as well after Marshall finds peace?" Finn asked this time.

"If you destroy the amulet Ritter will be free, and the Slenderman shall hunt our world again. Also don't think he'll find peace. Once Marshall dies with that amulet around his neck his soul will be claimed by Ritter. A fitting punishment for his desperation I'd say."

"What!" she didn't know why, but the thought of eternal damnation on anyones soul was a little extreme."So we have to condemn him because he was trying to survive!" she yelled at him.

"We cannot allow the evil of Der Ritter to come back. If one must suffer than so be it!" he shouted angrily as Marceline turned and darted out of the room, he turned to Finn as he started hacking and motioned him forward. He gripped the front of Finns shirt as he started to fade,"He most not be allowed to return. I know you'll do whats right..." and with that he passed.

Finn looked at the withered old man for a second,"I ah-I-," he didn't what to say as he turned around deciding he needed to talk to Marceline about this, and then they needed to get out of Riga.


	20. Final Preparations

**Now this one took some thinking, and a lot of ingenuity. Overall I think it turned out rather well. Remember as always to comment, favorite, and follow. **

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you man.**

**He23t: What happens now that the intensity is bumped up another notch.**

**Insane677: Nah man. That's him in a good mood on a nice bright sunny day. Pages are much worse.**

* * *

**_Final Preparations_**

* * *

Finn caught up quickly behind Marceline as she flew up the stairs and went between the bookcases as Finn watched her slump down against a bookcase as she looked sick to her stomach, her head cradled in her arms as old emotions sprang up, and more and more the old memories she had seen on the sea gained relevance.

"I can't kill Marshall Finn...Not if he's going to end up in eternal torment." she said weakly as she gripped her head tighter. Finn quickly sat next to Marceline and brought himself close to her.

"But we can't let something like Ritter lose on Ooo. You heard the story he's worse than the Lich." he said developing a fear to him. He never knew of something so evil until he heard that story.

"Could you if it was your brother?" she asked suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"What?"

"If you had that choice and it was Jake. Would you kill him knowing you would make his existence a living hell?" she asked turning to him, breathing heavily.

"That's-,Uh-, it would be different." he said trying to come up with a reason.

"You wouldn't kill Jake, and I won't kill Marshall knowing what awaits him." she said defiantly trying to stay calm.

"But you know as well as I do. Whatever he was is gone. He's killed a lot of people Marcy, and he won't stop until he dies." he said sadly realizing what he was going to force her to kill her own brother.

"Then we could trap him again." she said her head picking up a bit.

"What about the dreams. He'll just keep coming."

"We-, We-,"she stammered, she wanted to disagree, but he was right on all accounts. For there to be any peace, he had to die. She broke down now as tears came to her eyes, she brought her face into Finns chest hiding the tears on his shirt.

"It'll be alright." he said petting her hair, trying to reassure her.

"It won't Finn, I couldn't even begin to tell you what I saw on the sea, but he wasn't like this before, if anything he was almost a hero. And now I have to condemn his soul." she said feeling horrible as Finn took the initiative and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"He knows what's going to happen. Remember the message he left you." he said as she brought her head up and nodded slowly,"He wants to die." he felt wierd saying that, the shear thought anyone would want to die.

She nodded sadly and started sitting up, realization had hit her like a bucket of cold water as she realized she had just freaked out like a little kid with a dead goldfish. She turned to Finn slowly, and with a sigh floated back above the ground, stopping when she was over his sitting figure,"Ahh, lets not mention this to the others when we get there. Got it hero." she said eying him as Finn gave a confirming nod."Lets check if this guy had anything we can use. You never know might be something useful." she said casually going back to her standard demeanor, it was part of a vampires charm being able to flip their emotions in a heartbeat.

"Lead on M'lady." Finn said getting up and giving a mock bow earning a grin from her as she floated back down the stairs. He followed closely as they reentered the Sariks room seeing his assistant kneeling on the ground, his head was bowed as he was whispering some prayer."Dude whatcha you doing." he asked as Marceline floated to his dresser and began to search.

"Wait a second." the lizard got up and moved quickly in between Marceline and dresser,"What gives you the right to take his things?" he asked disgusted she was raiding his friends items.

Marceline quickly answered,"Well it's not like he's going to need them." she said getting in his face and baring her fangs trying to intimidate him.

"You think that scares me." he said opening his own mouth showing the sharp row of reptilian teeth and giving a very low, but very nerve-racking hiss.

Finn quickly jumped between both putting his arms out,"That's enough!" he shouted being the voice of reason in this. He turned to the lizard,"Listen we need supplies and he might have something that could help us stop the vampire attack." he said seeing the expression lighten only a little on his face.

"What makes you think you could put an end to the vampires? You have one right here." he pointed accusingly at Marceline as Finn defended his friend.

"We can and Marceline our only chance at stopping it at the source." he said without any question in his voice surprising him with his confidence.

"Lets say you can. Why bother? It's either a slow death by the vampires, or a slow death by the Templars!" he said throwing up his arms in a mock show of surrender.

"No it won't be slow with the vampires. Because he's going to turn everyone into those horrors." Marceline cut in knowing he was close to caving.

"Then all is lost." he said bitterly at this.

"There is hope if we can reach the Blighted Lands." she said trying to appeal to him.

"Then follow me. Sarik never kept anything of real value in his room." he said gesturing them to follow as he lead them to a door at the far right of Sariks bedroom."This will be a little dark, I hope you're not scared." he said with a mock laugh as he opened the door revealing a descending staircase. He grabbed a lantern hanging in the inside, and turning on small dial on it lighting it,"Stay close." he said as he illuminated the path down as they descending into a small cellar. He moved off to the side as he used the lantern to start lighting torches on the walls adding light to the room.

It was a small room in a square-shaped design with wine racks covering every wall except the north one, which instead had a single torch which the lizard had not illuminated, but instead stood next to as he gestured them over.

"What's with the torch?" Finn asked confused as he was quickly answered.

"Sarik was a very private man, and he had lived in this library longer than anyone had lived here. That being said," he pulled the torch forward as a loud metallic click went off as the wall slid down revealing a larger room illuminated in a white light,"He had plenty of time to renovate.", he said as he waved his arm to a large room of weapons and supplies,"This should help us reach the Blighted Lands." he said walking into the room as Marceline closed the distance behind him.

"What do you mean us?" she said in surprise.

"I will not sit by as my people are oppressed by Templars and slaughtered by vampires." he said removing his robe revealed a jade green cloth shirt, and pants underneath. Ironically the shoes were cloth as well, but were solid black with scarlet streaks.

"We could always use the help." Finn said optimistically as he walked over to wall and began browsing the weapons.

"If you go you'll probably die, this is gonna be one way road." Marceline said trying to dissuade him, only to receive a small chuckle.

"I don't care." he said grabbing a light-weight cuirass from the wall and slipping it one over his cloths.

"What about your family, ahhh." she just realized they never asked him his name.

"My name is Sarenthalle." he said straining the S.

"Sssarnthale?" she asked almost questioningly.

He shook his head as he realized she wasn't going to grasp it,"Just call me Saren." he said grabbing cuffs, and leg braces, all light-weight, but strong armor."And my parents and siblings all died when the vampires broke through on the first night. I was here working and my mother, father, and two sisters were at the markets." he said sadly grabbing two long curved daggers and placing them at his side.

"I'm sorry..." Marceline said looking away from him.

"Don't be, it wasn't your hand that did it." he said placing the twin blades on his back as he grabbed a black cowl and put it on,"We should leave soon as I know a path through the sewers which could help us." he said going to another wall and grabbing a satchel which he started to fill with dried provisions. Sarik had always made him restock the food stores monthly, which now he was thankful of.

"Mathmatical." Finn said happily at this news as he grabbed a small leather pack and filled it with food and water as well, he didn't need any spare weapons.

Saren quickly dropped his satchel on the ground and walked to another wall grabbing two amulets, both which mirrored Marshalls, only these were new and shiny, and not filled with demonic evil."Take this." he said handing it to Finn as he inspected it.

There was a cross on one side and an emblem of a shield on the other, and the entire thing seemed to be made of a silver of some kind. Saren quickly took note of Finns confusion as Finn confirmed it.

"What is this for?"

"It protects against physical and mental domination." he said with a nod as he placed it around his neck. He turned to Marceline,"I recommend you don't touch one or it might burn you to the bone. At least that's what Sarik taught me." he said as he placed the satchel over his right shoulder.

Marceline looked for anything not blessed, or namely anything she could even use,"Did he have anything, not holy?" she asked frustrated.

"Take a repeater. Plenty of spare bolt clips as well." Saren said pointing a thumb at the north wall, which Marceline quickly took and began raiding the wall for bolt clips.

"I'm ready." Finn said with his demon blood sword holstered on his new pack filled with food.

"Same." she replied with a repeater slung over her right arm,"So Saren, how are we going to get to the Blighted Lands fast?" she asked with sudden realization they were a walking armory, and they would be slowed down.

"Before the Templars came my town found a few vehicles meant for fast travel. If memory serves they were almost fully repaired until Templar took over the project, hopefully there still there or were going to have walk through Badlands with horrors everywhere." he said a bit bleak.

"Sounds like fun." Finn said with a small smile as he looked over to the side of the room looking at the manhole cover.


	21. The Sewer's

**Hey everyone, in a really good mood lately, and this chapter has furthered that mood. As always remember to comment, favorite, and follow.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks dude.**

**donaldscanlon9: Thanks, I was hoping the composition wouldn't be that wierd, good to know people like it.**

**Insane677: Twisted Metal got nothin on me.**

**He23t: Thank you.**

* * *

_**The Sewer's **_

* * *

Finn looked around quickly as his legs were submerged in the water of the sewers as he gave a quick shrug of disgust at the black water. Saren dropped down behind them, and Marceline floated overhead with that all to knowing grin on her face at the young heros reaction. The sewers were shaped as a rounded tunnel, but were large enough and wide enough to encompass a city.

"This reeks!" Finn shouted as the echo carried down the tunnels. He listened as he could hear water hitting water, and the flow against the stone.

"What did you expect?" Saren began as Marceline looked in the two directions available,"Flowers and chocolate." he said bewildered the human hadn't expected the stink."Still let me get my bearings." he said as he looked around.

"How's their light?" Finn asked seeing the dull glow around them, just enough to illuminate the passage, but not enough to clear the shadows.

"There's a kind of fungus that grows around the walls. We don't really have a name for it, but it produces small amounts of light." he gestured around at the squishy and furry parts of the stone wall.

"Oh-" before he could finish that thought Marceline spoke up.

"Did you hear that?" she said suddenly on full alert as she held the battle-axe she had taken as well, at the ready.

"Hear what?" they both answered almost in unison.

"Listen carefully." she said as they all went silent when they heard it. It sounded like an echoed growl, very far off luckily, but it didn't sound friendly in the slightest.

"What is that?" Saren whispered quietly as he moved forward ushering them behind as he and Finn crept through the water, Marceline directly overhead. Side passages started to open at the sides, but they kept forward behind Saren as more distant screeches and growls could be heard down these new passages.

"I don't know about you, but i'm spooked." Finn quietly stated as they turned another bend in the tunnel. He looked ahead when he saw something quickly dart around the corner,"Did you see that!?" he hissed at the sight of a very palish green creature on all fours.

"Unfortunately yes." Saren retorted dully at what he had just seen,"I was afraid they were in the sewers." he said troubled.

"They've followed us for some time, I hear them around the bends." Marceline quickly interjected.

"Why?" Finn asked dryly knowing there were more.

"Because, make no mistake, we are being hunted." Saren answered as Marceline nodded,"Stay close." he said quietly as they grouped up closer.

"How far are we from the exit?" Finn asked as they kept moving behind Saren.

"Maybe ten minutes at this pace, faster if we ran..."

"It also be louder." Marceline interjected as she earned a quick scowl from Saren.

"We can't all float silently you know?" he said critically as they heard a sharp hiss behind them. They all turned around in a flash as they spotted it finally.

"Dear glob..." Saren said as it stood hunched down the tunnel from them.

It wore a shredded green robe, and was a lizard just like Saren, only twisted. Its skin wasn't just pale, it was a mesh of gray, with black veins crossing across its skin, and its face was shallow and hollow looking with deep pale eyes, and a large mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth and two large canines that resembled massive rattlesnake fangs. It gave a piercing shriek as it bolted forward.

Finn drew his sword as it darted towards him, and at only a feet away jumped at him arms outstretched ready for a grab as he quickly swung his sword in a downwards slash cleaving its head in two as it fell into the water."That was easy." Finn said turning around and feeling triumphant as Marceline pointed behind him.

"Now do it about a couple dozen more times." she said as down the tunnel dozens more came crawling on the walls, running, and a few skittering in the water.

"Run!" Saren shouted as they took off at full speed ahead of the horde of horrors,"Keep moving the exit is straight ahead." he said turning his head quickly seeing their numbers had increased.

"Is there no end to them!?" Marceline screamed ahead of Saren and Finn. She kept up her pace not noticing the two right above her as they quickly pounced down sending her face first into the awful water.

"Marcy!" Finn shouted suddenly gaining a burst of speed as he quickly delivered a powerful side slash which cut deep into both creatures chests as they toppled off Marceline."You ok?" he said helping her up as more of the horde behind them started to catch up.

"Lets move Hero!" she shouted grabbing Finn and flying fast as she grabbed Saren as well.

"Keep going straight." Saren said quickly as he saw the three horrors on front of them barring the way."Throw me ahead!" he said as Marceline complied throwing directly in front of them as he drew his daggers. As he launched he quickly each in two of their chests, another looked at him giving a screech as it pounced onto him throwing him off the bodies as it struggled trying to bite down, or rend him with its sharp talons. He quickly moved his legs under it and gave a powerful kick sending it into the wall as he turned towards the two dead ones and retrieved his daggers, just in time as it leapt for him again. He turned with amazing speed, and in a single fluid motion turned its head into three separate parts, watching it fall into the water as Marceline grabbed him again as she flew by.

"Show off." Finn mumbled as Saren faced him.

"Why didn't you do it then?" he retorted as Marceline quickly shook them in the air still going fast.

"What was that for!?" they both cried in unison.

"For acting like dweebs." she said as they approached the end of the tunnel with a vertical ladder in sight.

"That's it!" Saren shouted with excitement as they set down at the base of the ladder, the horde directly behind them and closing in."Follow me!" he shouted as he jumped on the ladder and scaled it quickly to the manhole cover as sunlight descended down it.

"Right behind you..." Marceline said putting on her sunhat and climbing behind winced in pain as sunlight touched her uncovered hands, but she didn't stop climbing as Finn jumped on under her.

"Wait up!" he said climbing fast as one finally caught and latched onto Finn's shoe as he was at the top."Get off!" he screamed as he kicked it hard in the face as it landed in the water. He quickly climbed out as he looked back down in the sewer seeing them crowd around the circle of light at the base giving vile hisses as they dispersed."Let's not do that again." Finn said almost out of breath as Saren nodded in agreement.

"That was almost as bad as the Metro." Marceline said getting her gloves on.

"What Metro?" Saren asked, his curiosity had been piqued.

"Long story, maybe another time." she answered as they looked around at the buildings that surrounded them.

"Where are we?" Finn asked first.

"The building behind me," he jerked his thumb at the large tan building behind him,"Is called the Garage. It has our ticket out of here." he said with slight devious smile.


	22. Garage Beat Down

**We are drawing close to the end now, and my minds ablaze with ideas. Time for me to get to work, remember as always to comment, favorite, and follow. Its you guys and girls I write this for. Also for those of you who read both my stories, check my profile, my update bar tells what I work on.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks man.**

**Insane677: Soon Nust Fen face Aan Vokul Ol Kruziik Ol Alduin. Yes I can speak the language of the Dovah, well actually I have a rather nice chart a friend gave me. Figure out I said and you'll have eternal respect.**

**He23t: This is gonna get intense with action.**

**donaldscanlon.9: Thanks for the suggestion, and compliment, but I'm gonna keep writing in this order, Retribution, then Outcast, and repeat.**

* * *

**_Garage Beat Down_**

* * *

The light started to fade in the alley, as day slowly transformed into night as Finn and Marceline waited. Saren had gone ahead of them to scout the place at least 30 minutes ago as he left them in the alley-way. Both were tired as they suddenly heard the sound footsteps coming their way, as they both turned to see Saren.

"Okay..." he took a very tired breath as he was bent over.

"You alright man?" Finn asked a bit concerned as he stood up, wondering if he should aid him.

He stood straight now as he placed both of his hands against his back,"Yeah. I just had to be really quick in there. The good news is, they left a Dune Torch, and it has enough room for all of us."

"Then what's the bad news?" Marceline asked floating up off the ground, her legs curled back.

"The Templar have about 10 Knights in there, along with a Paladin." he said dread filling his voice at the mention of the elite Templar.

Finn thought back to the memory he had seen, if all Paladins were like his father, then this was no laughing matter,"So what do we do?" Finn asked uncertain.

"We have to delay them, well you have to why I get the DT started." he said seeing a level of uncertainty wash over both Marceline, and Finn's face."Don't worry. The Knights shouldn't prove a challenge, and the Paladin was in the back. So you might not see him if were fast enough." he said trying to reassure them.

"What is a Dune Torch anyway?" Marceline asked suddenly, suprising Finn that she had a question for once.

"Well we use it for trade convoys. It's an armored vehicle, that's larger in the back and gets narrower to the front. There are four wheels, each at a corner of it, and on top in the back is a circular kinda nest where someone can sit in, and run the spotlight on top." he said hoping he gave a good enough description.

Finn rubbed his head trying to picture it,"What's a spotlight, and what's pulling it?"

Marceline quickly answered him knowing he wouldn't get it,"First off, there's nothing pulling it. It runs on an engine, and spotlight is a very high-powered beam of light used to, well to focus a beam of light on something." she said seeing Finn start to understand.

"Still we should go now, before night when they double patrols." Saren cut in, as he knew they were short on time.

"Do we go in by the roof, or do we ask politely at the front door?" Marceline sarcastically asked.

"The roof, they have a skylight, and that's are way in. You ready get your blades a little bloody." he asked as Marceline nodded, but Finn was uncertain,"What's wrong?" he was certain he already knew.

"Do we have to kill them?" he replied uncertain.

"Well yeah." Marceline answered for Saren as he nodded in agreement."Besides you've slain things before." she said her arms crossed.

"Yeah i've slain monsters, and evil beings, but these are my people." he cried knowing they were on deaf ears, well with Saren.

"I guess we could just knock them out." Marceline said knowing this was important to him.

"Fine go easy on em, just keep them of my ass while I hot wire the DT" Saren said as he now looked up,"Now if you don't mind can you take us the roof already?" he asked impatiently as Marceline grabbed him, and Finn by the shoulders and flew them on top of the garage."There's our way in." he pointed to his left at a sunlight in the center lf the roof that was about 5x5 in its size.

"I'll start things off, just follow behind me." Marceline said as she looked down through the glass seeing two Knights walking underneath."Now!" she kicked through the glass as she landed between the two Templars.

"What the fuck!" one of the Templars shouted in surprise.

"What in the name-" he didn't get any farther as Marceline smashed the flat of the axe against his face sending him back a few feet as she brought the back bashing into the others chest sending him into a nearby crate.

"Get the bitch!" one of them shouted as they rushed swords drawn while Finn and Saren dropped down next to Marceline.

Saren turned to his right seeing their ride in front of a metal door," Keep them busy!" he yelled running to the DT.

Finn pulled out his demon-blood sword,"Bring it Fools!" Finn yelled as three Knights were on him,"Woah!" he narrowly avoided a slash to his head as he brought his sword up defending against another's downward slash. He backed up constantly blocking as the onslaught of slashes came down on him."A little help!" he turned seeing Marceline in a fight against four.

Marceline was in a struggle as she fought against the onslaught of slashes. As another gave a downward slash at her skull. She brought the axes pole up catching the blow while she floated off the ground giving a solid kick to his stomach taking him off the ground as she grabbed the Knights leg and swung him like a club bashing one down. She spun around the Templars leg still in hand, and using all her strength threw him into two that were fighting Finn sending them to the wall on the other side.

"That help!" she yelled as the other two Templar fighting her backed up nervously.

"Yeah!" he said as the lone Knight in front of him charged. He sung his sword as the Knight easily caught the blow, and countering swung back at Finn's side. He ducked below the swipe and charged forward picking up the Knight and carried him back a foot before slamming him into the ground.

"Traitorous filth!"" the Knight screamed as Finn sat up and gave a powerful punch to the side of his face knocking him out.

"Ow." Finn said quietly shaking his fist as he regretted punching the Templars steel helmet. He looked over seeing the two Templar fighting Marceline on the ground as he looked up at the smiling Vampire in surprise.

"Was there any doubt hero?" she asked jokingly as she looked over at the DT,"It almost ready Saren?"

"Give me three more minutes. Max." he said in reply as he continued trying to find the right wiring.

Finn and Marceline were standing side by side as she heard the sound of a swinging chain,"Get down!" she pushed Finn to the ground as she looked to her up seeing a silver chain embedded in the crates they were next to. They both looked up and watched as it was pulled out returning to the Paladin's side.

"Look what we have. Marceline The Vampire Queen, and a traitor to his own kind. The Order has only one punishment for a traitor, and this vampiric filth." the Paladin's voice was filled with a high sound of superiority, as he drew his blade while slowly spinning the dart chain at his side.

"Any ideas?" Finn asked looking at the elite Templar nervously.

"We kick his-" she was interrupted as Saren yelled behind them.

"Get down Now!" he screamed as Finn and Marceline fell to the ground as a large engine block connected to a chain went swinging overhead.

The Paladin looked on in surprise,"What in the hell!" was all he could say as it crashed into him. His sword flew from his hand as he flew back into a steel crate placing a large dent in the top.

"Lets get out of here!" Saren shouted as the engine of the DT roared to life.

Finn and Marceline hurried inside of it, Marceline sat in the seat behind the driver, and Finn took place in the gunner's seat. Once they found there places Saren floored the gas forcing the vehicle forward through the garage door into the open night-time arid lands of the desert outside.

"Probably shoulda said you should get ready for impact." he said with a mock laugh as the vehicle was going full speed towards the Blight Lands.

"How long is this gonna be?" Finn asked holding onto the spotlight connected to the turret.

"Maybe an hour or two till we hit the borders. Trust me you'll know the borders when you see it." Saren said as Finn sat content with the answer while something else watched their progress from above.

The Shroud Flyer watched above as its wings beat keeping it suspended in the air as it watched them. It gave a slight growl as Marshall's voice played in its head.

"Well little Marcy has enough fun with her friends. I don't care if you cripple or maim Marceline, but I want the human, and lizard dead. I want to see her lose all hope, and when she finally crawls here, she'll be begging for death." Marshall had told it, as it smiled at the memory.

It watched as they got farther from the city before it now followed in pursuit.


	23. Update!

**Okay this is gonna be sad, I have officially lost interest in Adventure Time, cleared my DVR just today. Almost the saddest sight**

**to behold, but I can't just leave work done, there are still people who want to see a conclusion to this above all else.**

**So here's what i'm gonna do, This story is now up for Adoption, but before you start crying over how much of bullshit this is...**

**I'm tired of Adventure Time... I really am.**

**I got hooked back on Teen Titans and am now doing a story for that, which I suggest you read if you like my brand of writing.**

**Still if you want this story heres how it works, send me a preview basically of how you'll write the next chap and i'll send a message back if I deem it**

**good to go on taking it.**

**If you get it, for the love of god state that it is based of my work, so just pm me the story previews and i'll get judging.**

**See you all around.**


End file.
